Darkness and Fear
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Set during Season 13, Elliot is abducted and held captive by a killer who also abducts Olivia as well. Can she save them both from the killer?  E/O all the way, some Livid, now complete!
1. Trapped

Elliot groaned softly in frustration, as he tried to open his eyes. His head was throbbing, as his hand brushed against the cold, cement floor. Just the feel of it, made him realize that something wasn't right. He racked his brain trying to figure out where he was but one thing was evident; he had no idea how he got here.

Whatever it was, it wasn't looking good despite the fact that he was now retired and no longer a cop. Still there were people that probably were wanting to seek revenge, but Elliot had a feeling that whomever abducted him wasn't one of them.

At this given moment, all Elliot could do is lying there with a throbbing headache. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans and a grey tank top, which only made him shiver more since the room felt cold. Lying on a cool cement floor also didn't help. Yet, Elliot tried to remain awake; listening for any sounds. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep.

That's when he heard the sound of a door squealing open before a pair of footsteps was heard. Elliot let out a loud groan upon feeling someone kicking him hard. It only seemed to worsen, even when he managed to fight back.

Elliot only landed up badly bruised and bleeding as someone covered both his mouth and nose with a cloth before everything went dark. When he came to, things only worsened. Elliot felt the blows of someone's fist pounding him hard over and over again. Only that this time he was bound and couldn't fight back.

" Don't worry I've already taken care of Olivia," the voice growled which was from an adult male but probably in his late thirties; but Elliot couldn't be sure of that. One thing he knew he couldn't let this man hurt the woman that he still loved.

" STAY AWAY FROM HER!," Elliot yelled before being punched in the stomach.

Once the beatings had stopped, he lay there in pain as the man crouched down beside him," If you loved her you wouldn't have caused her so much loneliness. Without you there, she's able to fall in love; you can't stand the sight of someone else having her."

Clearly the guy was enjoying taunting him, but Elliot just ignored him. He knew how psychos like him thought but this one seemed to be different. The man wasn't keen on giving up anytime soon," Your Olivia naked in bed with an executive to the district attorney, fucking him to her heart's content. Something she wasn't able to do with you, because you wouldn't leave that now ex-wife of yours."

As he pressed a knife up against Elliot's throat, he stared into two blue orbs," Still Olivia misses and loves you. She's trying to move on, past someone her heart still wants. Your pathetic, this time you'll be able to watch her die or perhaps it will be the other way around."

Elliot tried to move his lips, but knew that if he tried the man would just slit his throat. Instead the man pulled away, but ended up slitting a few cuts along his chest; none of them deep. Elliot yelled loudly, feeling the pain," LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

He yelled again as the man proceeded to cover him with a cloth, causing him once again the black out. When Elliot came to, his chest had several bandages covering the areas where he had been cut. Yet this time he was naked and freezing.

Not once did he stop thinking about Olivia, wondering if what the man had said was true. Though the very thought of her being with someone else bothered him. Yet, Elliot mentally kicked himself for not allowing himself to have gone back to his now ex wife in the first place. Olivia was his true love even to his day, he still loved her.

One thing he wasn't going to allow was for this guy to harm her in any way. What if he already did? Elliot knew if anything happened to her, he'd be responsible. Being that he was unable to go anywhere, he felt frustrated and pissed.

Several hours later, Elliot was still alone and very irritable. He couldn't stand being tied up in this place any longer, wanting to do something other than lying flat on a cold cement floor all day. Just then the door opened as loud footsteps approached.

Just then a pair of hands forced his mouth open, "DRINK!"

Elliot gulped down the water, but ended up coughing a bit, " Why the hell are you keeping me here?" as he heard the footsteps heading towards the door. Once it slammed closed, he sighed deeply wondering why he was being kept here and what the game the man had in mind?

What if this guy wasn't the killer, but someone working for him? Elliot knew he to gain this man's trust, but something told him that wouldn't be the best thing. Several hours later, the beatings continued along with the mental abuse.

By the end, Elliot's whole body hurt on top of being weak and powerless. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to give up or display that emotion. His stomach continued protesting loudly, as Elliot tried hard not to think of food.

It had been awhile since he had last eaten. That didn't matter, all he could think about was Olivia having no idea that she would be the next person this man would abduct. For now, Elliot continued lying there surround by complete darkness, not knowing it was about to get even worse.


	2. Darkness

The next day seemed to fly on by for Olivia, first being woken up by David's kisses after spending another romantic night together. How he treated her to breakfast before their headed to work; Olivia knew that David was meant to be. Their relationship was working out better than anticipated.

While that was going on, Elliot remained in hell. At least now he had been untied and able to use both his arms and legs, and discovered that there was a makeshift toilet in the corner. Being that he had to pee so badly , he couldn't have cared less.

Afterwards, he sat back down after getting redressed; but still felt very bored and hungry. Yet, there wasn't anything that he could do about it. Early on, as the man was undoing the restrains, Elliot questioned him and was badly beaten and yelled at.

That's when the door opened, which made him get up immediately before someone grabbed him by his upper arm; leading him out of the room into daylight. Although it was raining heavily outside, Elliot was relieved to be out of the darkness, except the part about being locked inside of another room.

" SHUT UP AND GET INSIDE!" the man demanded.

Elliot sighed," Not until you tell me why?," as the man knocked him into the wall. Elliot fought back hard, until he saw the sight of a gun and backed down. He didn't want to die, especially now, " YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LOCK ME AWAY IN SOME DARK DUNGEON AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME? IS THIS SOME KIND OF TWISTED FANTASY OF YOURS?"

The man smiled wickedly, before tying both of Elliot's hands together before slapping him hard, " I see that you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Elliot knew that meant he would be spending yet another day in the dungeon, quite possibly more," No way are you throwing me back in there, to rot!"

" I can do whatever I want, even to Olivia," as he led Elliot back into the darkness; pushing him down onto the floor before turning on the facet; before proceeding to undo his restraints. The beatings continued," GET UP, and UNDRESS. I don't like anyone who doesn't listen!"

Elliot was then forced to strip and shower, although he felt uncomfortable but not once did his captor touch him, " All those years you thought about Olivia how she looked naked. How you wanted so much to fuck her to your hearts continued. She'd like that, to have you all to herself. Don't deny it. "

The man stepped closer but wasn't getting off on anything. He himself wasn't a rapist and never had any plans to become one," Your picturing those brown eyes of hers, how they twinkle when she smiles. Wanting to feel the softness of her lips, that someone else is now savoring. Olivia still can't love him the way she loves you, pathetic. Loving someone who never made any attempt to be with her."

" Just think about that, until you've learned your lesson. After that starts your daily chores and exercise, if your good tonight I'll bring you some food. Fighting back, Elliot will only make you stay in the darkness."

Once the man was gone, Elliot sighed as he felt around for a towel before drying himself off. His boxers and pants were lying on the ground not far from the shower. It wasn't great that Elliot already was feeling lightheaded due to not eating, as he found a spot and sat down.

" Just fucking great," he muttered..

Around 7pm, Olivia barely had any change to fight back as someone grabbed her before placing a cloth over her nose and mouth until she passed out. No one saw her, the man made sure of that. He was very experienced on this subject. Yet, he had no intention of killing Olivia or putting her into the dungeon. No, he would never treat a woman like that.

Once Olivia was placed in the backseat, the man got into the driver's seat and drove off. He was ready to start this game, but first he needed to break Elliot down more. This guy was so full of rage, that being locked in the dungeon seemed to accelerate it.

After arriving at a location where no one would ever suspect, he carried Olivia's body into the house before taking her upstairs and into a bedroom. Once she was lying on the bed, he left; locking the door behind.

Not once did he go down to check on Elliot, or feed him. Tonight was too much, he needed to gain Olivia's trust once she woke up. For now he went into a downstairs bedroom; closed the door and layed down on the bed.

His head was pounding, but had figured out how to control Elliot. It wasn't going to be easy, he just needed to ensure that he never spoke or touched Olivia. She too needed to know that, but he a plan for her, which would even up tearing both her and Elliot up emotionally in the end.

He had plan, a big one. One that he knew he had to do, one that wouldn't backfire. It wasn't murder, but something that would never send him to jail. Although he knew that David had already discovered that Olivia never showed, and went to her apartment then work.

Pretty soon her squad would be out searching for her, they were just wasting their time. They would never find Olivia or Elliot whom no one knew was missing. At the moment his head was hurting, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep; knowing that tomorrow would be one that he would certain enjoy.


	3. Wonder

Olivia's eyes flickered opened as she found herself inside of a bedroom, not knowing how she winded up here. The last thing she recalled was walking down the street, to meet up with David. After that, her mind was blank. As Olivia sat up slowly, but ended up lying back down. It didn't make anyone sense for someone to abduct her, but not tie her up .

She was no longer wearing the dress from last night; instead was decked out in a pair of grey sweat pants and black tank top. That alone made sent chills racing down her spine, just as a man in his forties said down on the bed, before placing a cool washcloth on her forehead.

" You're probably thinking I raped you. I didn't, that's not my thing Olivia. Abducting you had to be done, for a purpose."

Olivia didn't trust one word of this man's mouth," Then why remove what I was wearing?"

" It's too fancy for here, I wanted you to be comfortable. You'll be here for awhile, along with Elliot," which made her eyes widen. Olivia fear a cold chill slivering down her spine," Where is he?"

The man smiled," He's safe, but for now there are some rules. You are not allowed to talk or go near him. For the time being I will be bringing you food, and escort you to the bathroom until I feel you won't pull anything."

Olivia got the sense that he was hiding something, but didn't ask. Instead she needed to gain his trust, in order to figure out the reason why. That was the only way that this was going to work, as he handed her several crime books, "This should help pass the time, there's a bottle of water on the nightstand that's unopened."

Just moments after he left, Olivia heard the sound of the door locking. She knew he was up to something bad, but couldn't quite put her finger on. For now, all she could do is just wait for him to come back.

In the dungeon, Elliot felt relieved when the lights flickered on. To the left of him was a small table with a plate of food on it. Once he got to the table and sat down, Elliot picked up a fork and dug into the omelet which was very bland and dry.

He felt sickened and stopped, as the man came closer, "EAT IT!"

" It's too dry," which enraged the man to the point that it left Elliot no other choice but to finish the disgusting meal. Afterwards he was led over to where weights were, but that's when the grueling exercise started.

Elliot ended up vomiting from the meal, during the exercise in which he was forced to start the exercise all over again from the beginning. If that wasn't torture enough, but being screamed at was another. Once the man felt satisfied, Elliot was allowed to stop as he collapsed onto the floor; breathing heavily.

" This won't always be like this, once you learned your lesson. You'll be able to lift weights without me having to watch you. At least Olivia won't have to go through what you already have."

Elliot looked up," Where is she?"

" If you behave you'll be able to see her for three hours one night, when the time is right. I never laid a hand on Olivia, she's fine a little pissed at me for abducting her. She never got to have that hot date with David. You had to see her, so hot and sexy in that dress."

If there was one thing Elliot hated, was another taking about Olivia that way," You son of a bitch, to have the nerve to abduct her."

" David did something you never did, take her out to a fancy, expensive restaurant. Yet she still loved you."

Elliot knew that this guy was trying to play mind games with him, but yet it was true he never could admit just to Olivia just how much he loved her. She meant everything to him, even now, " Why us, I want to know?"

The man shook his head," That's none of your business or hers! I'd advise you to shower there's some clothes in the basket nearby. I'll be back later to drop off your meal. Perhaps tomorrow you'll be ready to handle sleeping in a real room."

"I am sick of staying cooped in this dark fucking place!," Elliot said sternly, his eyes poised directly at the man," I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

" That's for you to find out," as he slammed the door shut behind.

Elliot yelled loudly, but knew that this bastard enjoyed locking him in here. The part about Olivia made him wonder, she was somewhere else if she was really here. Yet the part about her dating a man named David; bothered him.

On the other hand, knew that his own jealousy is what exactly the man wanted to see. Elliot sighed deeply, knowing that he was powerless. What if going on with the rules meant more torture? He still couldn't figure out the motive for why he was taken here.

If there was, Elliot had no way of knowing what would happen next. All he knew was, that this guy had a way of withholding his true intentions.

For Olivia, she too spent the day wondering about who this guy was. Around lunchtime, he brought her in some fowl tasting drink, which repulsed her, " What the hell is this?"

" It's very good for you."

Olivia sighed deeply, as she put the drink back down; a clear sign that this was starting to anger him. That's when he handed her a straw," Would this make it better?"

" No, I don't really like the taste."

" Drink it up, as long as you're here you will follow my rules."

This made Olivia curiously, "What the hell are you, what's your name?"

" Jason," he answered.

Olivia knew that Jason had a plan but had no way of knowing what it was. The next thing she knew he was yelling loudly at her, before whispering a threat into her ear. Just moments after the door slammed shut, Olivia knew that both her and Elliot's lives were in danger.

Except for one thing, Jason wasn't planning to kill either one of them.


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

Jason did have a plan, one that would include Olivia getting pregnant. He had done this before, he was good at this selling babies to couples without getting caught. By manipulating women and men combined with stealing their signatures to appear that they had given up all rights to their child. Of course this being the first time, he dealt with a couple that knew each other.

All the other times, he was able to successfully extract what was needed. Jason never once raped, knowing that he didn't want any kids of his own or violate a woman. No, he cared for each one of them. With these two would prove to be difficult, since both Elliot and Olivia loved each other. Being that she was a cop and him a retired one, things could become complicated if any of them found out more than he was willingly to share.

Besides, Jason kept extensive records of all his victims on several computers inside of a room that was locked from the outside. All the information was there, including Olivia's. He had to act soon, since she was nearing the peak where she would be most fertile.

After unlocking the door, Jason went inside and closed the door just waiting for the right time to put them together. Drugging either of them wasn't going to happen, as he turned back around and headed outside locking the door behind, Jason knew first he had to let Elliot out of the dungeon first.

Once Elliot was lead into another room, he felt better but not a hundred perfect. Being not told anything, made him more uneasy. Around dusk, the door opened then closed. Elliot listened intently, before the light turned on.

"El," which made him look up. Almost instantly his eyes fixated on a woman that he hadn't seen for awhile.

" Liv," he whispered softly reaching out to touch her hand. Slowly he gently pulled her down and closer. With the overwhelming feelings that each of them had buried inside, could no longer stay bottled up. As their lips crashed together, Olivia moaned softly needing more of him.

Although she was with David, her feeling for Elliot proved to be much stronger. As the kiss grew passionate both could no longer hold back their own sexual desires. Once Olivia found her back against the mattress, she looked up into a pair of blue orbs, "What if he finds out?"

" We can keep it quiet," he whispered, before being pulled back down. Two hours later, as their clothes remained on the floor, Olivia snuggled into Elliot's chest. The intensity had already burst leaving them bathing in a very hot afterglow.

It took them thirteen years to release that certain intensity, which only lead to another round after the first one; leaving them both feeling content. Olivia didn't like seeing the various bruises and cuts on his chest, as she let out a breath. As the two talked softly, she had found out that he was divorced and living alone.

Somehow the conversation stopped, as Olivia continued listening to the sound of his heartbeat, while Elliot gently rubbed her back. They both had missed each other badly, but more importantly knew that being together made them complete.

Once Jason came back, he decided to allow them to stay together for the night. It would be awhile before they ever saw each other again. Later that night, he heard the sounds of them having sex from the hallway, hoping that she would conceive.

This was the first time, he didn't drug both victims. Jason had been studying and watching them both for a long time, to know that one day the feelings that they had would boil over. Around 1am, he entered and banged loudly against the wall.

" GET UP OLIVIA AND GET DRESSED!"

Olivia groaned softly, as Elliot kissed her. She knew she had to obey, as she got up and got dressed. Jason then grabbed her upper arm, leading them both out of the room; before locked the door behind. Still groggy and tired, Olivia wasn't in any mood to be deal with him.

Once Jason yelled at her, she knew to keep her mouth shut; as he lead her back into the same room she had been staying in. Just moments after the door locked , Olivia's head hit the pillows.

**TWO MONTHS AND THREE WEEKS LATER…**

While in the middle of doing chores, Elliot overheard a conversation between Jason and another man; talking about Olivia. Once the man had left ,Elliot confronted Jason," What the hell do you think you are. You purposely made us have sex in order for Olivia to get pregnant!"

" I don't know if she is," Jason said," She's been yearning to have a child for a long time."

Elliot's anger surged," DOES LIV KNOW THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?"  
>" No, but that's just part of the plan. I will kill you if you slip one word of this to her," as he held a knife to his throat," Do it and Olivia will be forced to watch you die."<p>

" I don't care, why purposely do this?"

Jason sighed," You both are attractive, I've been watching you two for a long time. I've done this before."

Elliot wasn't thrilled about what he was hearing, as Jason slugged him hard in the face. The two men fought before Jason grabbed a knife," I hate to see Olivia heartbroken, seeing your bloodied body on the floor. You can't run all the windows are bolted shut and the door leading downstairs is locked and you need the combination in order to do so."

Being trapped in a house where there was no escape, was torturous enough, "Where is Liv?"

" In one of the rooms, she's fine. At least she listens unlike you."

Elliot knew when the time came to serve Olivia dinner, he wasn't allowed to make any eye contact or even speak to her. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't risk Jason killing him or worsen. There was something about the room that Jason always went into, that made Elliot's own curiosity increase.

Little did he know that both Olivia and his life would be turned upside down soon.


	5. Finding Clues

Olivia was in shock and in disbelief when Jason told her that she was pregnant. Upon taking the test, her heart did a triple beat confirming that what he said was true. There was just one thing, she had no way of telling Elliot about the baby.

As Jason motioned for her to open the closet door, Olivia got up and opened it. Much to her surprise as a beautiful light blue dress which appeared to be expensive," It's for a party that will take place in two months, it's not often that I have a beautiful woman to go with."

Olivia did find his gesture sweet but wondered what he was really up to," For what purpose?"

" Just a little get together, you aren't backing out?" seeing the refusal look on her face," You have every right to be suspicious especially since I'm the one who abducted you. It's not what you think, I just thought you would like to go with me."

She didn't allow herself to let her guard down, especially now but Jason didn't seem to be angry by her rejection. After all he knew that it would take some time before she could trust him. For now he didn't push it, but instead decided to allow her to be able to roam around the upstairs. Jason had the door leading downstairs locked tight with a combination lock.

That instantly made Olivia more suspicious as to why she wasn't permitted to go down there. Indeed, she felt a negative vibe about him, but even he couldn't fool her. After Jason explain the rules, he then informed her that in a month she would be able to spend a few hours with Elliot; if he behaved.

Aside from that, Jason gave her times when the door to her bedroom would be unlocked. That meant that he was preventing her and Elliot from having any contact. On the other hand, Olivia wondered why there were two rooms that had double locks on the outside.

When she asked him, Jason got angry and yelled at her. He himself confused her, but that was all just part of his plan. For now , she remained inside of the bedroom since his anger caused him to punish her.

Although with her, Jason only yelled and threatened; never once physically assaulting her. He then put the lock back on before undoing the combination lock on the door that lead downstairs. After he closed it and put the lock back on, he locked the top and bottom lock before ascending down the steps.

Upstairs, Olivia's hand rested on her stomach knowing that it was going to be hell to be stuck here, throughout her entire pregnancy. Jason had no intention of letting her go, besides the fact that he went to great lengths to prevent both her and Elliot from leaving.

As she sat down on the bed, Olivia sighed deeply, wanting to at least to be able to open up a window. Of course all the windows were bolted shut, making her frustrations worse.

Down the hall, Elliot felt the same way. What he realized was the fact that the real reason for why Jason abducted Olivia was for her to become pregnant. Yet, this guy seemed happier that she was, although Elliot was the father; not Jason.

He was sure of that, especially since Jason hated rapists. After turning the knob, Elliot opened the door and headed out into the hallway. He wanted to know why Jason had put double locks on one of the doors, but more importantly what was inside.

Elliot had to move quickly, knowing that at any given time Jason could come back. One thing he did know was that there weren't any camera's installed, which told him that Jason wasn't the type that wanted to watch his victims.

Instead he used another form of control, which wasn't such a bad thing. At least Elliot could do something without Jason knowing. Being that he had given him some chores to do, he was granted access to the room.

Elliot knew that this guy was already screwing up or wanted him to know. Either way, he was eager to get inside. Once he did, the room had two computers. It wasn't big or small, but dark. After flicking on a light, he gently turned on one of the monitors.

It was no surprise that the computer was password protected. Jason was taking careful steps in order to prevent anyone from snooping. Except when he just happened to come across, a file on the desk. Inside was a paper that had the dates of when her last cycle was. Elliot's eyes widened, seeing that the dates went back about a year.

Clearly, Jason knew the time when she would be most fertile. As he continued digging deeper he found a calendar that had Olivia's name in the middle alone with a time. Elliot grew knew it was a doctor's appointment.

The sound of footsteps startled him, as he rushed to put back the folder where it was before turning off the monitor. That's when one of Jason's men entered and saw him," GET OUT, NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE IN HERE!"

"I was just following orders that Jason gave," as the man punched him in the stomach.

Elliot groaned loudly, before being kicked to the floor. After being beaten he was lead back into his room, and locked inside. He knew that this man would tell Jason, he only hoped that neither of them hurt Olivia.

Jason somehow didn't return, but only gave orders for the man to bring Olivia dinner later on. Yet she never touched it, knowing it didn't interest her in the least. In fact, she wanted something edible for a chance instead of the bland food she had been receiving.

At least her dinner came with a cold bottle of water, which Olivia gulped down instantly. Next to the plate was a written copy of her schedule; with the only chore she had was to do her own laundry. Olivia felt as if she was stuck in a never ending nightmare.

Elliot also felt the same, but knew that he had to do everything he could to protect both Olivia and their unborn baby.


	6. Fear

Being locked alone inside of a room, gave Elliot plenty of time to think. Mostly his thoughts were of Olivia. He knew all this time that he loved her, and wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. It was a mistake for him to come back to Kathy, only to realize that had been a mistake. The day that he shot Jenna, he knew that she wanted out of the marriage; knowing his heart really wasn't into it.

Afterwards, Elliot moved into a one bedroom apartment; his life now a major mess. The only choice he had was to retire; although knowing that it would hurt the woman that he loved for so long. Yet, Olivia could carry on without him; she was much stronger than he was.

With her now pregnant with his child, Elliot knew he had to figure out a way for them to escape. That seemed almost an impossibility since; Jason had taken measures to prevent that. As he continued to work out, he knew that this guy was planning on killing him. It made sense, the beatings plus starving him.

As more thoughts of Olivia flooded into his mind, Elliot knew that for the times they spent together; he knew that they were meant for each other. However, inside he still couldn't help but think if Olivia was better off with David.

Jason had taunted him with photos of the two, but Elliot saw how happy she was. Olivia deserved that, except now, he knew that Jason had taken that away from her. He made sure she had minimal contact with anyone; which already was affecting her mentally.

Olivia needed comfort and love, especially now. Elliot felt it, each and every day wondering how she even got through the day without anyone to talk to; nonetheless love.

He wanted to hold her at night, plant a kiss on her cheek just moments before she awoke. Yet the way it was looking, Elliot might never get the chance to. Being locked inside of this room, made him lonelier but knew that Olivia felt the same.

Just down the hallway, a sigh escaped Olivia's mouth as she put down the crossword puzzle book. She was tired of doing these puzzles every day, since there was nothing else to. Right now, her mind was on Elliot; wanting him.

Those eyes of his, she could almost drown in as her hand gently rested on her stomach. Olivia wondered how she would even survive her entire pregnancy here. She was already aching to talk to Elliot, wanting to do something other than crossword puzzles.

Olivia wanted him to hold her close; feeling his lips on her cheek. She needed him badly, but trying to convince Jason was out of the question. This guy seemed keen on keeping them apart; as well as avoiding any contact with both.

The only time she saw him was when he placed a tray of food onto the folding TV table in the morning and evening. Otherwise, Olivia remained alone. She yearned to go outside, and feel the warm sun on her face.

Being here she couldn't even open up a window for some fresh air. The air in this place was being controlled, it was cool plus there were two vents near her. One on the ceiling and the other on the floor.

That wasn't enough, besides Olivia was sick of being trapped inside of this room. There wasn't anything for her to, and she was through with doing crossword puzzles. Her mind needed more stimulation, which didn't seem to be happening.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Olivia was escorted downstairs and outside to a waiting car. The drive wasn't far but the building where they were going creped her out. Almost immediately she distrusted the doctor, who told her to lie back and expose her stomach. Jason gently pushed her down," Relax, it's just a sonogram."

She let out a sighed as she pulled up her shirt, before the doctor spread some gel onto her stomach. Not once was Olivia able to see the first images of her baby. There was a curtain that prevented that, as the doctor continued moving the transducer around.

Inside, Olivia felt saddened. She wanted to feel the joy of seeing those images, along with hearing the heartbeat. Neither of that happened, leaving her worried and upset. This was her baby, she had every right to see.

Once the curtain had opened, Jason rubbed off the gel, before helping her up, " You can use the bathroom when you get back."

The ride back was quiet, but at least Olivia got to see something other than the ugly wallpaper she was now accustomed to seeing. After they returned, Jason led her back upstairs as Olivia continued arguing with him.

Elliot was standing on the other side of the door, listening to her voice. He could hear the distress, mixing with sadness. More importantly the topic was about their baby. Elliot wanted to throttle Jason, for making Olivia feel this way.

Once he heard Jason yelling loudly before slamming the door shut, his heart broke knowing that this girl was crying inside. She didn't deserve this, although he didn't hear the whole entire conversation.

Sure enough, Olivia was trying to hold back her tears as she washed her hands. Her child's health was important and not knowing if he or she was alright terrified her. More importantly, that Olivia already loved her baby.

She wanted nothing more than to see the sonogram photos that Jason now had. They meant so much to her, but he refused to hand them over. Olivia knew they belonged to her; not him. She couldn't take anymore of this, wanting nothing more than to go home with Elliot.

He didn't deserve to be trapped here, but Jason's control was tightening. He lied about letting her see him, which she knew it wouldn't happen. Olivia didn't believe his lies, knowing that this guy was simply trying to brainwash her.

She was much stronger, as well as not falling into his spell of allowing him to have complete control. Olivia still had herself; but knew that she couldn't allow her baby to be born here. To have him or her taking their first breath in his arms or the doctor's.

That repulsed her knowing that it would happen. If anyone was going to deliver her baby it would be Elliot. She was the only one she trusted here. The situation was only going to worsen.


	7. Mindgames PtI

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, I'll gladly credit you.

* * *

><p>As another month passed, Jason allowed Olivia to sit in the small living room. She took accustomed to sitting by the window, watching the birds flying by. Of course it didn't take away her boredom, which had increased. Yet as Olivia's hand drifted onto her stomach, she sighed deeply wanting to feel the happiness that was bottled up inside.<p>

It wasn't fair for Jason to keep her away from him, without a real explanation. In fact, he himself remained silent when he came to deliver her meals. The answer to why puzzled Olivia, whom was aching to talk to someone or laugh at a joke.

Elliot too felt the same, as he continued to lift weights inside of his room. His mind constantly thinking about his girl and their unborn baby. She needed his support, it wasn't fair what this bastard was doing to the both of them.

More importantly, he knew what was going through Olivia's mind. Elliot knew he had to someone find a way to be with her without Jason knowing, which seemed impossible. The question of how was still going around in his mind.

An hour later, he heard the sound of the door opened as Jason motioned for him to get up. Elliot took every advantage to figure out more to what was going on," Where are taking her?"

" Who said Olivia was going anywhere?"

" I heard you telling her at the same time last month the same thing!"

Jason sighed, "For a sonogram," seeing that Elliot wasn't believing him, "You want proof I'll show you."

This was big step as Jason led him over to room and undid the lock before the two men stepped inside; closing the door behind. He then handed Elliot a photo taken from Olivia's last sonogram. The image made his heart flutter inside, " Did Liv see this?"

" No she's not allowed to."

Elliot grew angrier," She's the mother of our child, she has ever right to see this!"

" You misunderstand, Olivia will never get the chance to see the baby. I already have two perspective parents that want to adopt this child. In two months I'll be able to know if it's a boy or a girl," as Elliot grabbed him before pushing him up against a wall. Anger swirled around in his eyes.

" That's been your plan from the start, putting us together knowing that there was chance that she would conceive. Keep in mind that I'm the father of that child, you do not have any right to give up my unborn son or daughter!"

Just then he heard the sound of a gun cocking from behind," You open your mouth and tell any of this to Olivia, she'll be forced to watch you die a painful death. If you love her, you won't spill."

" How can I when you keep us apart?," as Elliot felt a gun pressing into his back.

"SHUT UP, you wanted to see the proof that she's pregnant I showed you. Poor Olivia never got to see the first images or hear the sound of the baby's heartbeat either. I made sure she didn't and will never will."

Elliot only grew angrier knowing that Olivia was hurting deeply inside. She deserve to hear what their baby's heartbeat sounded like, but more important see the photo that was lying on the desk. Just then he was pushed onto the floor as both Jason and the unknown man began punching and kicking him.

He fought back, but was knocked unconscious. When he came to, Elliot found himself back in the bedroom lying on the floor; with a splitting headache.

All Elliot could do was lie there waiting for it to disappear.

Later that night, Jason denied him any food which was fine. It didn't stop Elliot from thinking about the sonogram photo that Olivia never got to see. He hated what Jason was doing to Olivia, knowing that if what he said was true would break her heart severely.

In fact, Elliot couldn't imagine never getting to see their child, but wasn't about to let Jason take their child away. He knew what he was doing was illegal, and clearly knew how to get away with it. He had done this before.

Jason was very experienced in this, which angered Elliot. He was sick of the mind games, and wanted this to stop. Olivia couldn't go through the rest of her pregnancy being stuck here with a psychopath. Yet Elliot had no idea that Jason only told him a little, leaving the rest for him to find out.

He wanted to tell him, but what was the point. Elliot knew that as soon as their baby was born, Jason would flee and go into hiding; making it an impossibility for anyone to find him. If they did, he knew how to cover up his tracks.

Yet, the mind games continued. Things were only going to get worse, but Elliot already had figured out a plan to see Olivia. He had to, but remembered the threat. Elliot couldn't risk himself getting killed especially in this situation.


	8. A witness comes forward

_**Special thanks to: SVUandBonesAddict for the suggestion. Also thanks to those who reviewed!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan Special Victims Unit- 1-6 Precedent <strong>

Donald Cragen rubbed his eyes, knowing that one of his dedicated detectives; Olivia Benson was still missing. He had also learned that Elliot Stabler whom was now retired also was missing. Cragen had interviewed everyone whom had a problem with either; only to discover that all of them had alibis if they weren't in prison.

He knew that neither of them were the type that would just disappear without a reason. Something was suspicious about this.

Outside his office, the rest of the squad was still working on theories while trying to solve their other case. Nick Amaro had a bad feeling what might have happened to Olivia, but wasn't about to give up on his partner.

Just then a woman entered looking extremely scared, as Amanda Rollings stood up, "Can I help you?"

" I need to talk to someone," she said quietly.

Amanda knew that it was better if she spoke to the woman herself, seeing that she seemed to be very uneasy to begin with. Inside of the interrogation rooms, the woman spoke up," I think Jason took Detective Benson."

" Whose Jason?"

"The man who took me, I ended up getting pregnant. He kept me locked upstairs in a house until I gave birth then took my baby away."

Amanda's eyes widened, " How do you know that Jason might have taken her?"

" He has a room, I snuck in one night and found a wall covered with photos of her and a man. I just want to leave," she said feeling very uncomfortable. Just as the door opened, the woman jumped out of her seat and ran over to a corner and sat down shaking.

Both Nick and Amanda exchanged looks, knowing something bad had happened. As Amanda knelt down beside her, she slowly took her hand, " This is just my partner Nick, he's not going to hurt you. He wants to help find your baby and Detective Benson."

" Jason gave my baby away, I never even got to know what it was. He forged my name on some document stating that I gave up my rights as a parent, when I didn't. "

Nick knew that this guy had inflicted severe emotional abuse on this woman," Would you be able to identify the man you saw with Detective Benson in those photos. Might help us find her?"

The woman nodded," It won't help, Jason said that he was going to kill the man in front of her," as tears continued streaming down her face," I just wanted to hold my baby, he took that from me. "

" Did Jason rape you?"

" No," she sobbed," He never touched me, said he hated rapists."

Amanda remained calm, but felt bad for this woman. However she saw signs that the woman wanted to tell more of what happened; which was plus for the detectives. Just five minutes later, Amanda was able to get the woman to sit down at the table, as photo of Elliot was placed in front of her," Was this the man that you saw?"

" Yes."

Soon after both Nick and Amanda came out and closed the door, " You think she's telling the truth?"

" She might, but we don't even know what her name is?"

" Could be some random nut job," Munch added.

Nick shook his head, " I think she's telling the truth, Jason stole her motherhood away. He might be doing the same to Liv. Taking Stabler for that purpose. Her not telling her name, is a signal that's she's scared. Jason abused her."

As both Amanda and Nick went back into the room, knowing that the more information that received would be useful but not enough to find Elliot and Olivia. However as hours passed, the squad knew that the woman whom had come forward was telling the truth. There was even a police report on the day that she was found, but the woman clearly wanted to stop this guy.

On the other hand, Jason knew how not to get caught, by taking his victims to different homes in rural areas, but always left them near a motel.

Of course this time, he planned on keeping Olivia here. He liked her, although he knew that her heart was with Elliot. Keeping them apart only seem to make things worse, but this was the way it had to be. He couldn't allow the two to overpower him, he needed to keep himself in control.

Yet, perhaps there wasn't any harm in allowing them to spend a few hours together; under his watch. Jason knew as long as the main door was bolted shut; neither of them could escape. It was good thing that the computers weren't connected to the internet. He had taken enough precautions that no one was able to seek any help.

Besides being in a secluded rural area, made it even better. No one would look here, and buying this house under an alias was another plus. Tonight, Olivia was allowed to roam around but clearly he knew that she was extremely bored.

" I know you want to see him, but rules are rules," he told her.

Olivia sighed deeply," Look, what do you think we would do? There is no way we can escape, since all the windows are bolted shut and the main door has double lock. I can't go through the rest of my pregnancy being locked away, not able to talk to anyone; nonetheless see anyone including Elliot."

" You will be able to see him; once I know you two won't make any contact. That includes looking, hugging or kissing."

" You kidding me?" she questioned," This is pathetic, what the hell are you trying to accomplish by keeping us apart?"

Jason sighed," Give me a week, to think about it," as he unlocked the door and went inside; leaving Olivia to wonder what was behind the door.

Back at the 1-6, the squad had discovered that there was four other women that Jason had done this to, according to several police reports. Except, no one knew his last name or could track him down. Cragen knew that this guy knew how to outsmart everyone.

They needed more evidence in order to find both Olivia and Elliot, which seemed to be very difficult. Nonetheless, the squad kept on pressing the woman for more answers; hoping it would shed some light on the location. Just a day later the squad headed out to where the woman was orignally found but that was a dead end right away.


	9. New Evidence

Just a week and four days after Olivia had entered her forth month of pregnancy, Jason had already two couples that wanted a child, that just happened to be close friends of his. All he needed to do now was find out the sex of the baby; which was due to happen next month.

He was keeping tabs on Olivia's pregnancy by ensuring that she ate healthy and exercised. In addition, Jason built a small exercise rooms for her to work out in which helped. As well as allowing her access to the kitchen and living room.

She was right, it wasn't doing her any good by locking her away. Yet, he still wasn't ready to have her and Elliot spend a few hours together. Whatever his own reasons were, seemed to be hurting Olivia emotionally. Jason made sure he spend some time with her, although she wasn't pleased to see him.

" The baby moving a lot lately?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," What's it to you?"

" I was just being nice, I still want you to go a small get together. It's not far."

She didn't feel comfortable being around him, but it would give her a chance to get out. Yet, Elliot would be all alone here, which bothered her. As much as Olivia wanted to mention him, she knew better not to," Fine."

Jason smiled," Don't look so upset, it's a good thing. I was wrong for keeping you locked up inside of the room. Perhaps after the party you and Elliot could have some time together. I mean it this time, it wouldn't hurt for that to happen."

As pissed off as Olivia felt at the moment, she kept it together. Keeping the conversation on a positive level seemed to be the only logical thing," So when is the party?"

"Tomorrow, had to be moved up from last week. There will be other people there as well. Just be ready around 7pm."

Olivia nodded while caressing her stomach, as Jason got up promising her that he'd get her some takeout. She felt even hungrier, wanting something sweet as well. After spending another hour, Jason finally went downstairs, grabbed his keys and took off.

For her, she was finally glad that he was gone, though he would eventually be back. This gave Olivia time to search around, but it turned out to be a waste of time. Finally she retreated into the kitchen to make herself something to eat, but her mind was still on Elliot.

For the past twelve years she had looked up into those blue eyes of his, feeling the warmth from his eyes onto her. Olivia knew Elliot always loved her, even now. She never regretted that night they made love here, the overwhelming desires that had been bottled up inside of them for too long finally was released.

At the moment, Olivia needed to put aside her own feelings knowing that it wouldn't do her any good. She had to figure out first, what else Jason was hiding. This guy clearly had an agenda but knew there was a good reason for why both she and Elliot were behind held upstairs.

If Olivia somehow was able to get downstairs, there might be more evidence. Even went she was escorted down by him for her sonograms, she never saw what the downstairs was like. In order to get into the downstairs part was through another door which was always locked.

That's exactly what the woman had mentioned to Nick back at the station. Except that she had no idea where the location of the house was, since it was in some rural area.

Without anything else to go on, everyone was perplexed as to where to search. The woman did go on to state that Jason used various homes each and every time, but complied with Nick and Fin to go with them hoping that where she was found could lead them to their missing detectives.

However once the woman spotted something before pointing out to a path. Her heart nearly pounding inside, " That was the only time he allowed me to see where I was held," she whispered, as flashes of the terror appeared over and over in her mind.

Once they got to the house, Nick shook his head," It's abandoned."

" Stay here with Jessica, I'll check it out," Fin said, as he climbed out of the car. He didn't like the look of the place one bit, but had a feeling that no one was here.

Inside, Fin looked around before seeing that the door leading to the upstairs once had a set of double locks on it. He shook his head, while continued to climb the stairs. Unlike where Elliot and Olivia were, the place was much smaller.

Inside one of the rooms, was a nursery; inside one of the cribs was a photo of Olivia. As Fin held up a light to it, he could see that she was pregnant. After searching through the other rooms and finding nothing, he stumbled across a dead body.

Once back up had arrived, Nick shook his head," Jason could have planted the picture knowing that we'd find it."

" Elliot's got to be the father, that's the whole reason why Jason took him. We got to find Liv, before she gives birth."

Nick was out of answers, since they had no idea where they were. That's when Jessica began screaming loudly, pleading not to take her baby from her. Both detectives knew that this was the place where she had given birth.

" I promise we'll find your baby," Fin said, trying to calm her down.

"You won't, Jason's good at that. I never got to hold my baby not even for a minute. Please don't let Detective Benson go through what I did. You need to stop him."


	10. The bizarre get together

Around 7pm, Olivia was ready dressed in a long, black maternity dress that had spaghetti straps, that Jason had bought this morning. Along with a pair of heels and a clutch to complete, but Olivia felt uneasy with the whole thing.

Even as she stepped out into the hallway, noticing that Jason was wearing a blue dress shirt with black slacks. He had even shaved, but it didn't make any difference. Once he lead her downstairs and into his car, Olivia kept her eyes peeled for anything to that might tell her the current location.

Nothing in the past told her any differently, since the doctor's office was far from any major highways; neither was this place. In fact it was also situated in a rural area, which had a very long dirt driveway; leading up to a big house.

Jason didn't even bother to open the door for her, which was to be expected. Once the two got to the front door; it opened as redheaded woman answered. She acted extremely snotty with an attitude that made Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned away.

Inside was decorated nicely, but not exactly to her own tastes. Right away, Jason was mingling with a couple; while Olivia walked around. She already got the sense that these people were just plain snobs, whom didn't like anyone who wasn't in their social circle.

What interested her was the fact that Jason stood out from them. Who even invited him here in the first place? Given the fact that there the social gathering was small, made it an impossibility for her to snoop around looking for anything.

Once Olivia had gone into the kitchen for something to drink, one of the men took Jason aside," That's the woman who you said is pregnant?"

" Yes, next month I will let you know."

The man shook his head," Do that," as the two men looked up as Olivia returned, without a clue of the topic of the conversation was.

In fact, no one even bothered to ask how far along she was. Jason did notice that she was radiantly glowing, but didn't say anything. Once dinner was ready, Olivia barely touched what was on her plate, in addition to being constantly ignored whenever she tried to speak.

After excusing herself to the bathroom, Olivia went inside and closed the door. She was hungry, but didn't want to eat what was served. It didn't look appetizing to her, as her hand continued to caressing her stomach.

That's when Olivia heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, before hearing Jason's voice on the other side. She sighed deeply, wishing that he would just let both her and Elliot go. Once she opened it, Jason looked directly at her," Let's go home, you look tired."

" No I'm fine, I'm just bored."

Nonetheless, Jason didn't believe her. In fact, he apologized while the two were walking out. Of course, Olivia was downright pissed as she got into the car, "What the hell was that about, bringing me to some get together. No one even spoke to me?"

" Don't get some emotional," he said," Your damn hormones are making you feel that way."

She glared at him, "It's not my damn hormones!"

" Just take it easy, I just thought it would be nice for you to get out. I can see that I was wrong. Tonight you won't get a chance to be with Elliot!"

" Not like I would anyways, I think it's because you never had someone who actually loves you. You want me to feel that way," as Jason slammed hard on the brakes. His temper was rising," Did I strike a nerve?" he heard her ask.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT AS SOON AS THE BABY IS BORN YOU AND HIM WILL NEVER GET THE SEE IT!"

Olivia didn't even blink, " Elliot will kill you if you even as so much tried to do that," as she felt his hard striking her face hard as she fought back," You like having the power, probably already have done this to other women. How many kids did you take from their mothers?"

Jason laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

" I think you do," as he smacked her again, noticing that Olivia didn't seem scared or hurt by what he had done.

Once they had gotten back, Jason smacked her a few times before leading her back upstairs; before locking the door to her room. He was pissed and left, which was fine. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let what he said and did bother her.

She was used to people like him, but wasn't going to let this psycho take away her baby. It was bad enough he had the photos taken from each of her sonograms, but Olivia knew that the other women had been through the same thing.

She couldn't allow it to happen to her. After changing into a pair of pyjamas, Olivia lay down wanting to be with Elliot. He knew more than she did, which was true. Right now, she just needed his comfort. Yet that seemed impossible.

During the night, Olivia woke up craving a warm chocolate chip cookie with a small cup of hot fudge. She sighed deeply," Not tonight," she whispered softly to her baby. Yet it made Olivia wonder what the women felt while here.

By morning, however it was no surprise that she found the door locked. After last night, Olivia knew that Jason wasn't about to let her out. Yet when he did show up with her breakfast, he said nothing. She didn't think anything of it.

That night, the door opened as Olivia listened; knowing she was instructed not to look up. Then it closed, before she heard the sound of a certain voice.

" Liv?"

Slowly she turned around, as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest upon seeing that it was Elliot standing there. As tears formed in her eyes, Olivia came closer as Elliot held her tightly. They both needed each other, but he was glad that they would get to spend the whole night together.


	11. Reunited for one night

As the passion ignited fast, Elliot's shirt was already off which happened in between Olivia kissing him hard, before she pushed him down onto the bed. With the urgency increasing, he lay back but was stripped from the rest of his clothes quickly.

Soon hers was on the ground, as the temperature increased faster; along with their breaths. Elliot had never Olivia so aroused yet completely dominate during sex. Yet, what she was doing to him made him gasp to the point that they both climaxed hard.

Afterwards, the two lay together still breathing hard, as Elliot wrapped his arms around her stomach. He too felt better, " That wasn't a craving was it?"

" I guess, but I could go for two slices of pizza about now."

" Me too," he said quietly," Haven't had that in awhile."

As Olivia turned onto her other side, she felt their baby starting to stir. Silently Elliot placed his hand there, feeling the movements. The look in his eyes made her smile, knowing that he was happy about them having a baby together," Jason has a file on you, even has photos from your last sonogram."

She sighed deeply," He makes sure during the sonogram that my eyes never get to see what's on the screen. Haven't even heard the baby's heartbeat. Jason is running an underground baby adoption, I'm not the first woman that he's done it to. There has to be more victims, whom he has done this to."

Elliot nodded," I don't think it's an underground baby adoption, I think he's just giving the babies away and not asking for money. This isn't how he makes his money, Jason has a regular job. This is just something he does on the side. Guy thinks he's bringing hope to childless couples."

" How do you know he has a regular job?"

" I've seen a business card with his name on it. Could be a real thing."

Olivia wasn't betting on that to be true," Elliot that's what he wants you to think, like when he took me to that get together, which was the worse get together I've ever been to. Not only did everyone act snotty, Jason has the nerve to drag me out in the middle of it. The guy is a master of manipulation."

That was something that the two agreed on, but Olivia feared giving birth here. Elliot shared the same fear, and would anything to protect their baby. For now, he was just happy to be with the woman that he loved.

As Olivia snuggled into his shoulder, he closed his eyes while listening to the sound of her breathing. Yet neither of them were wanting to sleep, knowing that tomorrow morning they would be once again separated.

For now, they were enjoying the fact that tonight they had each other," He can't keep us separated," she whispered," Jason doesn't even have a real reason, how come no one's come forward?"

" Could be scared, he took away their kids. I don't think he'd killed any of them. I wouldn't doubt that anyone's has stopped looking for us."

Olivia nodded softly," Unless they have a lead, we're screwed."

" I'm not going to let our baby draw his or hers first breaths in Jason's arms," Elliot whispered as his hand continued rubbing her stomach. Just the thought of that made Olivia want to throw up," Or that doctor he takes me to. They are not getting their hands on our baby."

The two knew as long as they were here, they would never get a chance to see their child. Back at the station, another woman came forward with a similar story just a day ago. Like Jessica, Jason had also taken her baby away after it was born.

Except for the fact that, Jason had killed her ex-boyfriend whom was the father of her child; as well as tortured him beforehand. All she wanted now was to be reunited with her baby. The squad knew they needed more to go on, if they were ever going to find Jason.

One thing was common, this woman was also kept locked up in a house that was in a rural area. It wasn't the same one, in fact she described a few landmarks near where she had been kept. After comparing it to where local police had found her, Nick and Fin drove around before spotting a small landmark similar to then one that their victim had described.

It lead them down a long, dirt path that lead up to an abandoned house. Right away Fin groan, "The hell is it with him and abandoned homes. It figures that he used an alias to buy the home, the guy doesn't exist. Paid in cash two years ago."

Nick shook his head," Jason's careful, he knows how to avoid getting caught," as the two got out of the car. Inside, Fin saw something familiar, "The double locks on the door going upstairs."

Once upstairs, the two searched the rooms before finding one that had a single crib inside. As they looked down, Nick donned on gloves before picking up the photo, " From a sonogram, could be Caitlyn's?"

" It's Liv's, it's dated from the beginning of this month," Fin answered," Jason's toying with us, by planting this photo here. He's hiding Liv someplace else along with Elliot."

Once CSU had arrived, they found traces of blood on the floor and walls of the room next to where the sonogram photo was found. Along with finding various methods of torture, Fin knew that Jason got off on torturing the males, since both Jessica and Caitlyn were found with no evidence of bruises or scratches on their bodies.

Not surprising Caitlyn instantly recognized the photo of Olivia," I saw photos of her in some room that Jason usually kept locked. One morning it wasn't, he must have had a wall of pictures of Detective Benson and some guy," as Amanda placed a photo down of Elliot in front of her," That's him, when Jason discovered what I was looking at I confronted him."

Amanda could see that Caitlyn clearly was scared, " What happened?"

" He said that they were next, just after my baby was born."


	12. New Location

The next morning, Olivia woke up in a unfamiliar room. In fact it was nicely furnished, but something wasn't right, as she sat up wondering how she got here. Just then, Jason came in and closed the door behind, he seemed to be a good mood.

" Get up and shower, after that breakfast will be waiting."

Olivia knew not to trust him," What the hell is going on, did you drug me in order to bring me here?"

" No, I had Elliot pick you up and carry you into the car. You groaned a few times, but never woke up once."

She still wasn't convinced, but upon feeling the baby moving; Olivia let out a breath," Where is Elliot?"

" Don't worry you'll see him later."

Olivia frowned," I know why you moved us here, because my squad is onto you. You know how to avoid getting caught, probably left some evidence that we were there just to throw them off. That won't stop them from searching."

Jason smiled, " All my other victims were found alive and unharmed, killing them isn't my thing. I don't care if they talk, why because I'm good at what I do. Did a lot of research, until now I never care about them. With you Olivia, I do. There's something about you."

" Enough with the act, even a bastard such as yourself makes mistakes."

With that said, Olivia got up and headed into the bathroom. Inside one of the closets were clothes and undergarments all in her size, which already creeped her out. Once she stepped into the shower, Olivia felt extremely uncomfortable.

Jason was clearly trying to brainwash her but wasn't working. She knew better than to believe his lies, just moments after getting dressed, Olivia opened the door. The kitchen was just outside the bedroom door, as Jason motioned for her to sit down at the table.

Olivia somehow didn't feel that hungry, despite the fact that Jason had made her an omelet. For the past two weeks, she had been craving pancakes. Just last night, she wanted ones with chocolate chips on it. Somehow Olivia managed to finish half of it.

" You need to eat more."

Olivia rolled her eyes," I'm fine, just wasn't in the mood for an omelet," as she glanced around looking at how nicely decorated the kitchen was," Is this where you live?"

" Now why would I take you to where I live detective. This place is better, be nicer to give birth here than in that other dump."

She didn't bother answering, but as Jason began explaining the rules. This time, he allowed her to have full access to the floor, instead of locking her away. However, Olivia was not pleased that she had to be in bed around eight pm and rise around 5am.

In addition, she was expected to pitch in with the chores. What surprised her was the fact that Jason was allowed her and Elliot to be together, but the only problem was; they couldn't kiss, hug or have sex; making the frustration worse.

However, they were allowed to speak to one another. Olivia knew it was due to the fact that, Jason wanted to tear their relationship apart, she wouldn't be surprised if he brought up things that would make them fight.

Nonetheless, Olivia sighed as she got up and headed into the living room. The warmth from the sun, felt good on skin, as she looked out. Once again had managed to hide them out in a rural area, all Olivia could see was woods.

She wasn't giving up hope that her squad was looking for her and Elliot. Without a doubt, Olivia had feeling that some of the victims had already come forward. She knew that she had to stop Jason from doing this to more women. What he was doing was terrible, Olivia felt for the victims knowing that soon she herself would become one.

Once Jason had left, Olivia began to search around before coming across several photo albums. One contains photos of her and Elliot while others were of his other victims; taken before he abducted them.

They all looked happy, unaware of what this monster was about to do. Aside from that, there wasn't much else that she was able to find. Except for a mini exercise room, as Jason's hand touched her shoulder," There's a few mats for yoga, it's very safe to do during pregnancy. Your weight is very good, even the doctor is pleased."

" How can I trust what you say, for I know there could be something wrong with my baby."

Jason sighed," Look Olivia, I'm being completely honest. Your last sonogram was normal, right down to the baby's heartbeat. Sounded fine, next week is in two days

That didn't make her feel any better, " I want a photo to keep then, it's important to Elliot and I."

When Jason didn't answer, Olivia knew that it meant no. However, for the time being, she stopped asking questions not wanting him to get rattled up. If he stayed in a good mood, there was a better chance that she could get him to talk more

Just two days later, Olivia returned followed a sonogram. She was angry and upset, but managed to hold it back. Elliot was in the living room, looking a lot better than he did.

With one motion, she motioned for him to follow her into another room; away from Jason. Clearly Elliot knew that there was something else going on," Did he touch you?"

" He tried once when I was in the shower, massaging my back and neck. He creeps me out. Then today, he found out what we we're having. I don't even know if our baby is even healthy. This has to stop, I can't take this anymore."

Elliot wanted to kill Jason for what he did," I'll try to find any photos from the sonogram. Not going to be easy."

" No it's not," as a man came from behind and covered Elliot's mouth and nose with a cloth; while another man pushed him up against a wall; as Jason held Olivia back.

She watched as Elliot's body went limp, " NO!" she yelled.

Once Olivia was lead back to the bedroom, Jason locked the door. He wanted Elliot to suffer, but wasn't ready to kill him.


	13. Mindgames PtII

Olivia spent days and even weeks wondering what happened to Elliot ,after what had happened. Although she feared the worse, something told her that he was still alive. Olivia felt it, but wasn't so sure that her gut feeling was correct.

One thing Olivia did know was that Elliot wasn't being held in any of the rooms, or downstairs for that matter. Jason already had taken her downstairs to prove that. Aside from that, she felt more uncomfortable around him. Especially at night, since now Jason was sleeping with her on a regular basis, but at nights felt his arms wrapping around her.

Just the feeling, made Olivia want to puke. It had seemed as if he was falling for her, but she knew it was all for show and not once gave in to his phony act. Just last night, she felt his hand caressing her stomach, as Olivia pushed his hand away.

She didn't want this bastard feeling her baby kicking. Jason didn't seem angry by her rejection, but continued to spill out stuff about Elliot, but noticed that she wasn't listening. In fact, he ended up sleeping on the couch. However, Olivia still couldn't sleep not even after she locked the door. Though her baby was actively kicking inside; she sighed deeply

" You can't sleep either huh?" she whispered softly, as her hand continued caressing her stomach. It was a hard for her even to be happy about having a baby; right down to the fact that Jason knew what she was having.

What puzzled her was that Jason enjoyed sharing a shower with her. Even when Olivia had told him several times to get out, she even yelled but he never listened. Every morning, she dreaded taking a shower, wanting to have some private time.

Then a few days ago, she awoke feeling his lips on her neck, causing her to slap him hard. As Olivia began rubbing cocoa butter onto her abdomen, she sighed as Jason came in. The sight of him undressing, made her uneasy.

Elliot looked good with or without anything on, but being without him only made Olivia yearn to see him again.

" Trying to soothe the baby?" she heard Jason ask.

" Yeah," Olivia answered softly, but wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Jason was growing irritable with her," Cut the shit, I know that you get testy when you first meet someone, but this is enough. I had to take Elliot away, for a reason. He doesn't love you, he had to wait thirteen years to even kiss you. That says a lot."

Olivia shot him a look, "What is your point?"

" No point," he answered before turning out the light, " Stop being so miserable because he's not here."

" It's not because of Elliot, you know that," she answered, but was glad that Jason didn't respond. Yet, the baby remained restless. Olivia felt saddened, knowing that she had waited for a long time to be a mother, but would never get a chance to.

Not to mention, that she hadn't even gone baby shopping yet. As tears continued to flow, Olivia imagined what it'd be like to finally arrive home without her child. How lonelier her life would be without him or her.

In addition to the constant worry and sadness. For hours Olivia lay awake as her hand continued caressing her stomach, as her mind flooded with a million thoughts. She knew that all the victims had gone through the feelings she was experiencing, but silently promised to stop Jason from taking another one after her.

She couldn't let another woman go through this. Jason had to be stopped, but had no idea that she herself was his last victim. During the next two weeks, Olivia's depression worsened as the negative thoughts that came flooding into her mind. Olivia tried not to think about it, but it only seem to eat her up inside constantly.

Some were about Elliot wondering what would happened once they returned home. Would he go back to Kathy or just remain single and living alone? It didn't matter if the two just lived together without getting married, Olivia loved him and wanted to be Elliot.

She knew her chances of that happening were very slim. None of her past romances ever were long-term to begin with. Olivia had dealt with the fact she would be single forever, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Not after being trapped here and pregnant, Olivia couldn't bear to live alone; especially having to come home without her baby. She was going to go through hell, with the constantly worrying and fear about her child.

What made her depression worse was the daily emotional abuse from Jason. He knew how to toy with her emotions, but wasn't getting off it that either. She knew he was breaking her down, but everything he said about her was true.

Jason had clearly done his own research, enough to know about who Olivia was. She couldn't escape from the cycle, but it only seemed to worsen. Especially once Jason had asked her to put on something nice and come down with him.

He escorted her through the kitchen door," I need you to help me out, one my friends that was at the party is going to have a baby in a month. There's a shower this afternoon."

Olivia shook her head," You kidding me? You know the only reason for why you have me come is to make me feel more miserable than I already am. That I can't feel the joy of having a baby, sharing what I'm feeling with others; opening up gifts for my baby. No way, your point is to make me feel like a lousy mother. It's not my fault that I'm trapped with a bastard whose only goal was to get me pregnant so he can give away my child!"

Before Jason could say anything, Olivia went back upstairs. However he followed her, " What the hell is wrong with you? This is a good thing, to be around this." 

" Don't spin that crap on me!," as Jason threw a bottle across the room before smashing into a million pieces after it hit the wall. His eyes darkened, but Olivia didn't seem afraid. She was fearless, which made him angrier," WHERE IS ELLIOT? Let us go, you know you already screwed up. I can see it."

Jason stepped back, " Really, I always cover my tracks well. Don't worry Olivia you'll be left wandering somewhere alive and unharmed once that baby of yours is born," he said while eying her stomach, "You're now six months along, once you hit the second week into your eight month; Elliot will be able to come back."

Olivia crossed her arms, " No, either you bring him back or I'll force you to."

" Am I supposed to be scared over a teary-eyed pregnant detective? I know it's just your hormones," as a glass bottle smashed against the wall," Not bad."

" Don't you dare chalk it up to hormones," as Jason yelled back at her, before leaving. As Olivia headed into another room, she slammed the door before locking it.

She was tired of being here and dealing with him, but indeed something strange was going on.


	14. TWO MONTHS LATER

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

As Olivia was sitting on the couch listing to the radio, a song came on that made her think of her relationship with Elliot. This wasn't the first song she had heard today or even this week, but the more she listened to it, the more her love grew for him.

Normally Jason would yelled at her to turn it off, but today he wasn't here which was fine. Yesterday he hit her in the face, during an argument which continued for two hours. Glass remained scattered all over the kitchen floor, which was the first thing that Elliot saw when he walked in.

Being that for the last few months he had endured both physical and emotional abuse, leading up to his release from the hell hole that Jason and his accomplish had been keeping him in. Being threatened not even to talk or make eye contact with Olivia put him in a bad situation.

He already had noticed her sitting on the couch looking very pregnant, to Elliot she looked radiantly beautiful but lonely. As he started washing the dishing in the side, he winced as the water came into contact with the cuts on his hand.

Nevertheless, Elliot's mind now shifted onto what to name their baby. Jason forced him to make the decision for Olivia. It wasn't fair to her, but hoped whatever name that he chose would be the right one; considering now he would be allowed to be present during the birth of their child.

Yet both were banned from holding their baby, which broke him. He couldn't imagine never getting that chance but more so for Olivia; since this was her first child. For the time being, Elliot continued washing the dishes, although his body was hurting badly.

Just then Olivia turned up the sound on the radio, as she continued listening to the song. Moments later, she glanced up, seeing him holding out his hand.

With a single breath, he helped her up as the two slowly danced together. Olivia's eyes remained closed, wanting to cherish the moment. When the song ended, she felt both of his hands resting on her stomach.  
>Then slowly, he stepped back letting out a sigh. Elliot was still awed upon feeling their baby kicking, as he gently touched her hand. His heart truly loved Olivia, but the sound of someone banging made Elliot head back over to the sink<p>

If Jason caught him, his life would be over. The threats Jason had previously made mixed with physical assault, made Elliot think twice. Of course once he walked in and went over and pulled the plug to the radio out of the outlet," DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THIS?"

Upon making his way back to Elliot, he drew out his gun and pointed it at him, "LET'S GO NOW!" Elliot sighed but didn't resist, after what had happened in the other place. Once he was lead into the bathroom, the door slammed shut.

While that was going on Olivia hid in her bedroom, feeling extremely scared. In a matter of moments she heard the sound of Elliot yelling loudly in pain. Her heart was nearly pounding as Olivia continued listening to his yells; unable to stop whatever abuse was being inflicted.

By the time she heard Elliot stop yelling, Olivia was still breathing fast , wondering if the man she loved was dead. That's when she heard Jason barking out an order for Elliot to get up. Olivia hated Jason for everything he did, and wanted to kill him.

Being trapped and unable to help Elliot, hurt her deeply. She felt powerless about not being able to do anything about it, but instead all she could do was wait until Jason finally left; which could be awhile depending on his current mood.

By the time that Jason left, it was a few hours later. Once the main door slammed shut, Olivia took a look around before peeking her head into the empty bathroom. Upon entering the other bedroom, she saw Elliot standing over by the window.

As Olivia came closer and saw the while bandage around his hand," El, I should have stopped him."  
>" there was nothing that you could do about it."<p>

Elliot knew just how worried she was," We're going to get out of here. This bastard needs to be stopped."

" So what's your plan?"

" I'm formulating one, just go back to your room. Jason will hurt you if he catches us together."

Olivia nodded," He already can't stand the sight of me being pregnant, already have been cursed and humiliated because the fact I'm huge."

Elliot laughed," No you're not, I happen to think that pregnancy looks good on you."

" You so full of shit Elliot," she teased, causing him to laugh. As Olivia came closer the two shared a small kiss, but she knew that something had happened. Being that now wasn't the time to get him to talk, she stepped back and headed back into the hallway.

Just moments after she had left, Elliot sighed deeply. He knew that next month Olivia would be giving birth, which was supposed to be a happy time for them both but it wasn't. They both knew that Jason was going to take their child from them.

Elliot had to go something, he couldn't allow their baby to be taken away. It would break Olivia's heart forever, and his as well. Being that he had little time, Elliot already had been formulating a plan that would prevent this, but had a strong feeling that it wouldn't work.

Ultimately, Elliot knew the chances of him getting killer were greater if the plan backfired. Nevertheless, he had to take his chances. Just two hours later Jason came back, the beatings continued. Elliot fought back, knocking Jason to the ground," Don't even so much as try to take our baby from us. You are a piece of scum. The women that left hurting after what you did. Those were their children you gave away."

" To good homes, yours will have a good one as well," as Elliot punching him hard," It's done with, she better not wait until the end of next month to give birth!"

" Our baby will come out when it's time, for now it's safe and warm inside of Olivia. She loves our baby, I'm not about to have her put through hell because a bastard like you took our child away. You can torture me all you want, just leave our baby alone."

Jason shook his head," No can do, it's done with. Besides Olivia will always be alone. She's lonliner now being pregnant than before. She'll never find love or be part of a family."

" You're wrong, Olivia always been part of mine and I love her," just as Jason knocked him down onto the ground, as he drew out a knife, pressing it against Elliot's throat.

" You might want to tell her to lose weight. Better yet force her to, if she doesn't get all weepy on you," Jason taunted, seeing how he was raging with anger," She's sad, her motherhood being snatched away, no real chance on finding love."

Elliot didn't want to die, or like the comments about her weight. To him, Olivia looked beautiful pregnant or not. Once Jason pulled the knife away, Elliot breathed again but found that he was locked inside of his room for the night.

He ached to hold Olivia close, to tell her just how much he loved her.


	15. The Birth

**One Month Later**

Jason continued pacing, knowing that Olivia was a day over her expected due date. She hadn't been experiencing any contractions which worried him. The couple that he was going to give her baby to was on his case. Just moments after the doctor, whom he also friends with left; Jason shook his head feeling more impatient about this.

He also allowed Elliot to be with Olivia, no longer feeling the need to physically harm him. As Jason left; heading to cool off downstairs, he knew that she could go into labor anytime. All he had do is continue to wait.

Olivia was nervous but scared, which was something that Elliot already had sensed. He could see the fear in her eyes clearly," I'm not going to let him take our baby from us."

" What if you can't?"

Elliot felt the same, as his hand rested down on her stomach," He wanted me to have sex with you, hoping it would trigger you to go into labor. I refused, the baby will come out when he or she is ready."

" The baby's happy kicking away inside of me," she said softly," I felt like we will ever be parents. Jason's always taken that from us. I waited so long to be a mom," as her voice flooded with tears.

As he held her close, Olivia cried softly. She wanted the chance to hold her baby for the first time," I'm not the only one, there were other woman out there that he's done this to. We have to stop him El, those babies belonged with their real mothers."

Elliot nodded," Just hope that they did come forward. Somehow I have a feeling that Jason has never been arrested. The guy is too careful and smart, but there's no way he's going to get away with taking our baby."

However Olivia wasn't too sure about that," What if he's stopped but no one can find the couple that he gave our baby to?"

" He'll talk," Elliot answered," Right now, I don't care if I have to deliver our baby myself."

Another tear slid down her cheek, as Elliot gently wiped it away. He too felt saddened, knowing just how much motherhood meant to Olivia," I saw a way for us to escape, but Jason blocked it off. Guy's smarter than I thought he was."

" Great, why didn't you tell me that before?" as her hand rushed to her stomach in pain. Elliot gently took her other hand, "Breathe Liv."

Once the contracted and faded, Olivia lay back. As the hours past, her contractions worsened, but Elliot remained calm as he blotted her forehead, " Breathe, babe. I know it hurts, you can't push yet."

As the rain continued beating down on the window, Elliot fed her some ice. He too wanted this to be a happy moment for them both, but somehow it didn't feel like it. Especially given where they were, and what was about to happen.

Olivia moaned softly, " It hurts," she said squeezing his hand tightly," Make it stop, please I can't do this."

" C'mon babe you can do this," he encouraged," Breathe with me."

She cried out in pain, " I can't!"

Elliot didn't care just how hard she was squeezing his hand, he knew what she was going through was painful. Once her water had broke, Olivia cried loudly in pain; Elliot prepared to deliver their baby. He knew it wouldn't be long.

" Push Liv, now!"

Olivia cried," I can't, El," as she started pushing.

That's when Jason entered along with another man, but they didn't do or say anything. Elliot ignored their presences, as he continued to coach Olivia, " Push Babe, it's okay."

Pushing felt like forever, as the pain continued, " Almost there, Liv. Keep Pushing," his breathing was quick but with a bit of excitement. Moments later, Olivia heard the sound of their baby's first cries; as she lay back crying happily.

Jason had pushed him away right before their baby had been born, leaving Elliot to watch. He felt saddened upon not being able to cut the umbilical cord. With one moment, Jason wrapped their baby up in a blanket , before proceeding to head for the door.

That's when the man knocked Elliot onto the floor, while beating him. Once he had stopped the door slammed shut and was locked behind. Tears streamed down Olivia's face, as Elliot got up and went over to check on her. He too felt saddened but knew this wasn't right what had just happened.

Olivia lay back, crying softly," What did we have?"

" A girl," Elliot answered, while seeing the hurt in her eyes. That's when the two heard the sound of the door being unlocked, which meant that they were allowed to leave the room. Elliot stopped her," Let me deal with this."

" I want to see her," Olivia whispered, her words already in tears. As Elliot kissed her cheek, she sighed softly, as tears continued streaming down.

He too felt terrible, as he went out into the hallway before spotting Jason; closing one of the bedroom doors behind. That's when one of Jason's men came from behind and threw him up against the wall, before leading him back to the room where Olivia was.

That's when the two heard the door slammed shut before locking. Elliot was frustrated as he punched the wall, wanting to kill Jason for what he had just done. Olivia felt the same," What name did you decide on?"

" Emily Anne," he answered," Feel bad I never got to hold her."

Olivia nodded softly," We don't even know who she looks like, just want to see her so much El," as Elliot pulled her into an embrace. As she continued crying softly, he too felt heartbroken," You're still her mom Liv, and will always be."

Throughout the rest of the night, Olivia and Elliot held each other close; unaware that Jason was going to separate them again but this time he was planning on releasing Elliot first before dropped Olivia off in the middle of nowhere.

Jason hadn't any interest in killing either one. He was done taking victims, but had no idea that the squad was on to him.


	16. Elliot found but the nightmare continues

Early the next morning, Elliot had discovered that the door had been unlocked; as he heard the sound of his daughter's cries coming from down the hall. Upon entering, Elliot looked around before heading over to the crib.

As he gently cradled Emily in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. He wanted so much to bring her to Olivia, whom had cried the whole night. With Jason standing in the doorway, that was out of the question.

"Put her down."

That wasn't going to happen, as Elliot gently kissed Emily's cheek twice," Just let us go home with our daughter. What's the point of done this?"

Jason frowned," I like helping couples that I know. All the adoption papers are legal, trust me detective I'm a professional."

" Yeah so am I, you ever think about the mothers of those children you took from them. How much they miss and love them? Right now, Liv's lying in bed depressed, she cried the whole night wanting to be with Emily."

" Who cares, just for the record I locked the door right after you came here. Olivia fought until I knocked her to the ground. She's useless to me now, I already got what I wanted," as his eyes looked at the newborn that was in Elliot's arms," I know that Olivia and you would make a beautiful baby. The couple that's adopting her has been wanting a baby girl like her."

Elliot was already extremely protective over Emily," You can hurt me all you want, you do not take away my daughter. You know why you chose this place, because you know that my old squad is onto you. Have to hide in some rural place, just hoping that no one finds out about your little plan. They already have."

That's when Elliot's vision began to blur as he continued holding Emily close. He felt dizzier as he stumbled back, right before Jason snatched Emily out of his arms. She awoke crying loudly, while her father was knocked onto the ground.

When Elliot came to, he found himself lying on the side of a dirt road. The last thing he remembered was watching Jason handing Emily over to a woman, before blacking out again. As Elliot got up, he looked around seeing that he was out in the middle of nowhere.

His head was still pounding, but none of that mattered. He was all alone out in the middle of nowhere, with the only thing to do was walk and hope someone would drive by. Even then, Elliot knew the chances were low.

Back at the house, Olivia's fear already was through the roof. Just moments after discovering that the door had been unlocked, she had found a pink baby hat outside the bedroom. Down the hall, her eyes widened upon finding that the crib had been turned over.

Then again, Jason could have done that to make her think something bad happened. Upon discovering that Elliot was also gone, Olivia feared the worse. She was left here all alone, but as she reaching the front door and found it to be locked; her heart rate increased.

" You'll be leaving soon Olivia," she heard Jason speaking as she turned around.

Olivia remained strong," How many women did you put through hell? No matter what, I'll make sure that you'll be locked up in a dark cell for the rest of your life," seeing him grinning at her," You think this is funny, to do this?"

" No, but Elliot's wandering around on some dark rural road."

Her eyes darkened with anger," What did you do with my daughter," as Jason shook his head.

" ANSWER ME?"

Jason laughed softly," You already know the answer to that question detective."

While Olivia remained in hell, Elliot had already been found by Cragen. It was just luck that one of the victims had remembered walking on. Some landmark she saw helped the squad find Elliot. Right away he refused to go to a hospital," Liv's still with him at some house."

" Did she have the baby?" Cragen asked.

Elliot nodded," Emily Anne, she's not with Liv. Jason gave her away, earlier on. Captain I'm fine, I just want to find them both."

" Just get checked out Elliot, you're not a cop anymore. I'll have Munch stay with you, at a motel," knowing that he needed to rest, but could provide more clues that could aide in the search."

Cragen wasn't surprised to hear that Elliot had numerous scratches and bruises from abuse. Other than that his heath was fine. He knew he had to work even faster to find both Olivia and Emily, but in the meantime Elliot needed to rest.

At the motel, Elliot refused to sleep," I should have gotten Olivia out of there before she gave birth, Jason locked everything. Boarded up all the windows, she's still trapped John. Last night Liv cried the entire night, never got to hold Emily not even once."

Munch nodded as he sat down," Did you see Emily?"

" Yeah, this morning. She looks just like Liv, should have protected my own daughter. Guy jabbed me with a needle, I remember holding her close to be tightly. Right before I passed out I heard her crying loudly. What if she got hurt. Sometimes I regret ever retiring, I can't even go out there."

" You ever want to come back?"

Elliot sighed," No, I just don't want to lose either of them," as he lay down in bed. His head was throbbing but had ended up falling asleep. A few hours later, he awoke," Any sign of them?"

" Not yet."

He groaned softly," I remember the last house was off of a dirt road. There was a set of stairs that were on the side of the house leading to the upstairs. The other one didn't have it. Jason seemed to have put in a lot of money to remodel the upstairs," as Fin entered closing the door behind.

" Were there any landmarks nearby?"

" No, it was out in the middle of nowhere. The place that scum took me was in some abandoned place, I remember seeing a fork in the middle of the road. Can't remember much, he only took me not Liv. She was still in that house, he never did what her what he did to me."

Fin nodded," You need to rest man, we'll find Liv and Emily," knowing that Elliot would try to find them on his own. However what they both didn't know was that in a few hours Olivia would be found, but that was part of the never ending nightmare.

They had to find Emily which would take three months to find, and uncover the real mystery behind who Jason was in order to find him. That wasn't going to be easy, since this guy knew how to disappear.


	17. Olivia Found

The next night, Olivia had discovered that the side door was unlocked which she immediately opened and began running down the stairs before touching the ground. As Olivia took off running, she didn't bother looking back. Her own instincts told her to get far away from this place, but once Olivia had gotten off the path that led up to the house; she glanced around not knowing what direction to run.

On a hunch, Olivia turned left hoping it was the right one. Down the road, she slowed down and began walking. Something told her that Jason wasn't about to come after to her, but Olivia couldn't be too sure of that.

If trouble arose, she would start to run. Otherwise, walking was fine for now, except that she knew the risks of walking alone on a very dark road at night. Being that it was a rural one, Olivia remained on alert, as the rain continued beating down on her.

Meanwhile, Nick grabbed his keys after Fin received an anonymous tip about a woman fitting her description walking on a rural road. The caller also gave the name before hanging up, as the two men climbed into the car.

Olivia's head was still spinning even after being rescued, as she sat up in her hospital bed facing the window. The doctor wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but aside from that she was healthy. As Elliot walked into the room, he already had made plans to move in with her. He couldn't bear to live without her after going through something like this.

From the moment their eyes connected, the two shared a long embrace. Tears streaming down from her cheeks as she breathed his scent in, " I love you," she heard him whisper softly.

" I love you too," her voice whispered in tears.

When the next morning arrived, Olivia was discharged from the hospital as the two climbed into the back of the car. Fin was driving, while Munch sat in the front passenger seat. Neither of them asked or spoke a word to Olivia or Elliot; knowing that they already had been through a lot.

Olivia slept the entire ride home, with her head resting on Elliot's shoulder. By the time she awoke, the car was in front of her apartment building. It felt like forever since she had last seen it, but as Olivia got out; Elliot took her hand.

Upon entering her apartment, Olivia felt depressed as she headed into her bedroom. There wasn't a crib or anything baby related inside, making her feel terrible inside. Elliot let out a sigh as he came from behind," I should have gotten you out of there before she was born."

" There was nothing you have done," she answered," Jason had us trapped, I need to talk to the other victims tomorrow jog their memory. Could be the key to finding Emily."

Elliot knew she wasn't ready for that," Liv it's not a good idea."

" Don't tell me, what am I supposed to do El? Just sit around and do nothing while our daughter is out there living with people who don't love her. What about all the other children that Jason had taken away from mother that what the same thing we do?" Her eyes were intense and wide, knowing she needed to do everything she could on this case.

He understood but was very concerned for Olivia," You can't handle it yet, not after everything that had happened. Right now, it's best if you don't get involved."

"Elliot, we're already involved the moment Jason had abducted us. I can handle this, maybe talking with the victims can help me. Even if I have to get back into the car and try to revisit where we were held, it might lead us to Jason," as Olivia went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once she came out wearing a pair of pajamas, the two held each other; each feeling good that they were home," Go and get your stuff, El. I'm fine."

With that he kissed her, before taking off. It left Olivia wondering if they had been able to get to house, based on what she told Fin yesterday. Although she wasn't betting on them finding anything, but he had told her that they had found another abandoned house; but it didn't match any of the two homes she and Elliot had been taken to.

Back at the prescient, Amanda's eyes widened upon seeing Jessica walking in, " Did you find the missing detective?" she asked.

" Yes, she's fine, and so is her former partner."

" Is there a way I can speak to Detective Benson, I know what she's going through."

Amanda knew that it wasn't such a good thing given all things considered," I can try in a few days, she just got home," as Caitlyn walked in looking extremely worried.

Both her and Jessica wanted to speak to Olivia as soon as possible. When Cragen came out of his office, he promised that he'd get back to them, that now wasn't a good time for them to speak to her. Both women seemed urgent to speak with her.

Once they left, Nick entered," Got a call about a woman whom had been abducted by Jason, four years ago. Get this, she witnessed him kill her boyfriend just six days after the birth. She says she'll only talk to detective Benson, that she knew that Jason was obsessed with her. Had photos of her up all over his wall."

" I can go over tomorrow and talk to Liv," Amanda said, " Give her the update, heard that she'd already called Fin."

" Let me handle that part," Cragan said, knowing just how protective Elliot was of her.

Once Elliot had returned, carrying a duffle bag. Upon entering the bedroom, he saw Olivia standing by the window," I brought in some takeout."

" Pass," she answered, glancing over to the right knowing that particular spot would be perfect for where the crib would be. Being home now didn't feel right without Emily. However she had no idea that it wouldn't be longer before Jason was caught; except that it would take them all the way back upstate to find out all the couples he had given the babies to.

That also would lead them to find a body of a dead adult male in the process; which was connected with one of the victims.


	18. The search for Jason

Two Days later, Olivia headed into the 1-6 knowing that she needed to help her squad catch Jason. Sitting at home wasn't an option for her, Elliot of course had to tag along. Being here didn't bring up any bad memories including the day that he had shot Jenna. That was all in the past, as everyone greeted the two of them back.

Olivia was the first to notice that someone had tied two pink balloons to the back of her chair; in addition to the several wrapped gifts that were sitting onto of her desk. Inside she felt saddened that she wasn't about to introduce Emily to her squad.

Nevertheless, Olivia sucked down her emotions knowing that right now they needed her help in finding Jason, " So where are we?"

Fin chuckled," You have three witnesses that want to speak to you."

" Where are they?" she asked.

" Back to work already?" Nick asked as he hugged Olivia," Glad to have you back," before noticing the look on Elliot's face," You must be her former partner, heard a lot of about you."

Elliot glanced over at Olivia before shaking Nick's hand," Same here, glad that she has someone watching her back."

After Amanda introduced herself, she took Olivia aside, " No wonder why you so resistant to have a new partner. Just so you know I'll be conducting the interview, while you sit in. Talked to the captain, he's going to allow you to do that. It might be our best bet at this point."

Upon looking up at the board, Olivia recognized one of the photos, "That was the place where Jason took me to have my sonogram. Some doctor's office, we went in through the back."

" It was an office, but the doctor that works there doesn't exist. He might be using an alias."

Olivia shook her head," Anything turn up?", just as Cragen came out of his office. He wasn't surprised to be seeing both her and Elliot there," State Troopers just located the car that the witness described seeing Jason in," as he turned towards Olivia," He also was able to indentify you Liv as the woman that Jason was with."

Chills raced down her spine as her eyes stared at the photo of the building," Let me go, you need all the help on this one. I need to be there."

Cragen nodded, knowing that Olivia could provide more insight. Just as she was leaving, Elliot took her aside," Are you sure?"

" Yeah, I have a feeling Jason lives around there. Not in the rural areas, but knows those areas. He's familiar, that's why he's never gotten lost. I doubt we'll find any shred of evidence in the places where we were at."

Elliot sighed deeply," Liv, if it gets too much we're heading back," not wanting to tell her what he saw. She couldn't emotionally handle it, but it was harder him to even tell her himself. Nontheless, Elliot tried to think positive in hopes that they would find Emily.

By the time they arrived where car was at, Olivia immediately got out and ran up to where Nick was standing. He had already had bagged a piece of evidence," Found this, an infant's hat. CSU also found blood on a t-shirt that was inside of a plastic bag."

" It's my blood that's on it," Elliot said," Jason collected it after he finished beating the crap out of me."

Olivia turned," Where did that happen?"

" Some other place he had taken me too, after separating us. He set the place on fire afterwards."

Her eyes were wide, especially went Nick's phone rang. Olivia hoped it was good news, but once he got off the phone he turned and looked up at her," The doctor just turned himself in, says he remembers you but get this; he was threatened by Jason after he told him to take some woman to the hospital said after discovering that the baby had no heartbeat."

While Fin and Munch were interviewing the doctor, Nick continued canvassing around the surrounding areas; until something had jogged Olivia's memory, " Turn down that path."

The path lead up to a home she had been to," Jason took me here for a get together," noticing that the home had been destroyed by a fire," When did this happen? He said he knew a couple that lived here?"

Nick turned," You sure Liv that you've been here?"

" Yes, I need to know who were the last home owners, " as Nick's phone rang loudly.

Olivia glanced around, " Why torch this house, I never even stayed in it. I was not even there that long, Jason got pissed and we left."

" Maybe the fire wasn't started because of you."

Whatever the reason was, Olivia knew something wasn't right. Moments after Nick had hung up, he turned," The doc might know where Emily is, said that Jason's best friend and wife has her."

Her heart rate increased, "What if what he's saying isn't true, I need to talk to him. He knows about the other women."

Nick sighed," He doesn't, he was surprised that Jason had done this to other women. He only knew about you and the other woman. Not Jessica, Caitlyn or Victoria. "

Once they reached the station, Olivia was the first to get out. Being that she could only watch, she stopped Nick before he entered, "Ask him when the last time he saw Emily and if Jason mentioned her after she was born."

Elliot gently touched her shoulder, he too wanted to beat this guy until he spilled but knew being that he was now retired he couldn't. Inside of the interrogation room, Nick sat down," You said you might know where Emily Stabler is. When's the last time you saw her?"

" The night that she was born, I told Jason that it was cruel to prevent Detective Benson from being with her baby. He didn't listen, while I gave her a checkup. Emily was completely healthy weighing in at six pounds even. She cried the whole time I was there."

Fin shook his head," You did nothing about it, like calling the police."

" I couldn't detective, he'd kill me. Jason then told me he recorded Detective Benson's heartbeat and was about to play it for Emily. What he was doing was horrible, the little girl needed her mother. I knew from the first time that Jason had brought Detective Benson into my office, that she loved her baby. I was prevented from allowing her to see her child while I was performing the sonogram."

Outside, tears threaten to fall from Olivia's eyes but did. She wanted to kill Jason for what he had done, he didn't deserve to rot in prison. As the interrogation continued, Nick wanted to get this guy to spill on everything.

" Where is Emily, her mother and father are heartbroken. They want their daughter back, Jason trusts you. Call him and ask him, we can make a deal if you cooperate. There were three other victims that he never told you about; but gave away their babies. He knows where they are, your going to help us get them back and put Jason behind bars."

The doctor sighed," You can talk to him yourself, he supposed to meet me near the road where Detective Benson was found in two hours. I'm not setting you up detective, I came in on my own. Just to let you know, all the sonograms I performed on her were normal. I have something that I think Detective Benson should have, that I took from Jason the night Emily was born."

Once Fin had taken card from him, he examined it, " What's on it?"

" A recording on her sonogram, you could see Emily's foot moving. She was kicking inside of her mother at the time," just as Olivia's hand rested on her stomach, while still trying to not cry, of course it made Elliot feel miserable inside.

Just two hours later, everyone was in place hoping that Jason would show up. Olivia and Elliot were sent to a motel, where they remained. Elliot knew he had to tell her, after what they had just found out," I was in the car when Jason gave Emily to some woman. I couldn't do anything, being tied up."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I couldn't even protect our own daughter, or you! Emily cried loudly, all I could do is watch. She needed me. The morning after she was born, I went into hold her. Someone jabbed me with a needle, next thing I remember I'm sitting inside of a car."

Olivia was furious, yet knew it wasn't Elliot's fault. He couldn't escape even then, Jason had all the doors and windows locked shut," I feel guilty too, but so did all the other victims while he walked away like it wasn't a big deal."

Just then Amanda came in," Jason took off running, Nick and Fin are out there trying to find him. The doctor just informed us that of a storage until nearby that Jason owns. Just need to get the search warrant and we can go in. He said that he saw him kill a man in a home somewhere in a rural area."


	19. Emily Found

As the squad was heading down to the storage unit, Nick received a call from Jason telling him when and where to find Emily; which had everyone on alert. Yet they knew he could just be taunting them, but no one was going to risk taking a chance that this might be for real.

The number came from a payphone nearby, but everyone knew that they wouldn't be able to lift his prints off the phone. Jason either wore gloves or had wiped the phone down afterwards, either way CSU was send down there just in case.

Nick knew that Jason somehow was able to retrieve his cell number, but couldn't figure out how. Olivia's cell and wallet were found near where she disappeared. Nothing added up, unless he came into contact with someone that was in his inner circle. That did make sense, but then again it didn't.

Unless the doctor had made a call, and told him the number. Except that he was still inside of the interrogation did not request to make any calls. Something wasn't right," Jason stalked Liv, before abducting her. Is it all possible that he broke into her apartment, in a way that wouldn't be noticed?"

Hours went by and still no word from Jason, until Fin received a call telling him where Emily would be found. Fin didn't enjoy Jason taunting him, "Games over, just hand her over already."

" Not yet detective, tomorrow night if the woman I sent to leave her complies. It's quite cold outside, but the girl will be wrapped up in a pink blanket," as the line went dead.

Once the message got to both Olivia and Elliot, whose worries increased. Olivia was pissed that Jason would just leave her daughter on the steps of the same abandoned home where she was born. As it grew darker outside, neither of them were able to sleep.

Yet both felt trapped; unable to do anything. Throughout the night, Olivia wondered why Jason had changed his mind? What it was, it didn't change the fact that he never gave back the other babies that belonged to his other victims.

At this point, she wondered if Jason was really going to leave Emily where he said he would. It digusted her that he would even get someone to leave a newborn baby wrapped up in a blanket on the front steps.

While the two remained together at the motel, as another tip came in. This time, it lead them into a field near an abandoned house. From the looks of it, no one thought Jason or the woman would even try to leave a newborn baby there.

Yet the squad decided to have a look, as they split up. Yet it was hard enough to search in the dark, but after receiving the call stating that Emily would be here, none of them were about to give up. That's when Amanda saw a woman running away, "HEY!"

Fin also spotted the woman and began chasing after her, until Nick grabbed her. The woman matched Elliot's description of the woman whom Jason was giving Emily to, "Where's the baby?" as she spit in his face.

The search of the house yielded nothing, but the woman was able to give Nick an address," I just left her there crying. I don't care what happens to her. Just another unwanted baby."

Nick was ranging with anger, but knew he wasn't going to hurt a woman. She didn't seem to be fazed by any of this. Upon arriving at the location, everyone began searching but came up emptyhanded.

Amanda wasn't giving up even now, as she headed back to the squad car," Where is she, you tell us then we might be able cut a deal.'

" Tomorrow night, Jason is trying to throw you off again. She's safe, left her alone and crying inside of a crib."

Fin was disgusted by her, " Why did you lead us here?"

" I had to."

Once they had taken her down to the local station, Fin and Nick entered, both tired and angry," So how do we know that it's still on for tomorrow night?"

" It is, Jason wants me to do as planned or he'll get my husband to do it for me. If you ask me, he's doing the worst thing. Her own mother doesn't even want her."

Nick knew that Jason had lied to this woman," Emily's mother loves her, so does her father. By the way, they are both cops. Her mother just happens to be my partner. He tell you the same thing about the other mothers of those babies he took away?"

" What babies? Jason would never do anything that you're implying."

By the time that Elliot and Olivia were informed, they too knew that this woman knew more than she was letting on. Yet, as the morning went by; both were already fearing the worst. Olivia couldn't sit and do nothing," She should have taken the deal and told us where Emily is being kept."

" Did they search her home?"

Fin nodded," Gave us a false address, she's hiding something."

When 8pm arrived, everyone was at the located where Jason said Emily would be. Being it had was a lot colder than expected, the squad didn't let that stop them. Behind the house, Amanda heard the sound a baby crying loud. As she came closer, and looked down seeing a newborn wrapped in dirty pink blanket.

" FOUND HER!," Amanda yelled out as she gently picked up Emily off the ground.

By the time, Elliot and Olivia arrived at the hospital, they immediately headed to the nursery; seeing Amanda standing there," She's fine, wasn't out in the cold for long," as a doctor lead them into a room.

Olivia was nervous as a nurse came in holding Emily," Here she is," as she placed Emily into her mother's arms for the first time. Right away tears sprang from Olivia's eyes, as she kissed her daughter's forehead," Hey, I'm your Mommy."

Emily soon stopped crying, as her head continued resting against her mother's chest; as lay there fast asleep. Olivia smiled softly, while watching her sleep, as Elliot gently kissed Emily's cheek," Tomorrow she'll be able to come home with us."

Olivia sighed," Where is she going to sleep, we don't even have a crib?"

" I'll take care of that."

The next morning, Amanda had driven them home. Although earlier on, Elliot had bought a carseat, clothes and diapers; he knew that both him and Olivia were going to be arguing over what crib and changing table to buy.

This being her first child, Elliot decided it was best to let her decide. Once they had gotten home, Olivia received a phone call from Jason. She knew that the nightmare wasn't quite over yet.


	20. Road to capturing the Monster

A cold chill raced down Olivia's spine, upon hearing the sound of Jason's voice on the other end of the line. She didn't feel scared but angry at what he had done to all of the victims, but Olivia was determined to make sure that this guy would spend the rest of his life behind bars.

" They won't find any of the files in that storage facility, you can tell your squad Olivia that they are at the wrong one."

Olivia shook her head," Why don't you tell me where it is. I've sick of the games Jason. All those mothers you put through hell are still waiting to be reunited with their kids. Do me that favor and let that happen."

" I'm back in the city, check my location detective but it be tough to capture me. You need more evidence, and that doctor you arrested doesn't know everything."

She rolled her eyes, "We have victims and evidence Jason, it's over."

" Not yet, but soon as I'm caught I want to talk to you only. No one else, too bad that Elliot is retired, bet he'd love to yell while beating me up."

" Just like what you did to him?," as the phone line went dead. Olivia immediately called to have the number that Jason called from traced, although he knew how to escape before anyone could arrive. The location was from apartment building in the Bronx. Neighbors described him as a nice guy who lived alone."

Once the warrant to search the apartment came through, Fin and Amanda went inside. The place was clean nothing out of order. One thing was strange there wasn't a computer, which had the two detectives each puzzled.

" Jason must have a laptop, but I got a feeling that we won't find any evidence here. He's smart, all the evidence is in other storage unit. The problem is only Jason knows where it's at. Nothing here will lead us to the location. Not even a receipt, except that he left an electric bill out, a background check could reveal more."

" Not likely, Jason's never been in the system. He already figured out how to avoid not getting caught," Fin said, " Leaving an electric bill behind isn't going to tell us much."

In the meantime, CSU dusted for prints while back at the station; Caitlyn walked in. Nick immediately noticed her, but she seemed to scared," Did you find Detective Benson?" she asked while being shown into a room.

" Yeah, her and her boyfriend were found safe," but he found it difficult to tell her the rest," Their daughter was also found safe."

Caitlyn felt saddened," Jason finally made an exception, that's not like him. He's has to be up to something, he never gives back any of the babies. He told me."

" We'll not giving up on finding your daughter and the other babies that he had taken from their mothers. Detective Benson knows everything, she's still helping us catch this guy. It's not easy for her either."

Once Caitlyn had left, Cragen came out of his office," Liv's willing to go with Rollings, to speak with Victoria."

" She's on maternity leave."

Cragen sighed," Liv just wants this guy off the streets, I don't blame her."

Elliot wasn't thrilled about what Olivia was doing, but knew it was the best. Yet, it wasn't so sure she was up to doing this, especially since she was still adjusting to being a mother. He didn't want her to feel so overwhelmed, which was a good thing that he had a lot of experience in taking care of a baby.

Yet, he was trying to get past what had happened to him. It wasn't easy, but getting angry wasn't going to happen. Not with a newborn in the house and the fact that Olivia had also been through hell. Elliot was glad that she was talking about it, which made him open up which was hard.

" Are you sure you want to do this?

Olivia looked up for a moment," I need to, it's going to be hard to be away from her," as she peered down at her daughter," You're one hungry girl aren't you?"

Elliot wasn't sure if Olivia really should go," What about Rollings, can't she handle this?"

" No, the victim specifically asked to speak to me. I can't let her down. What if she knows something that could lead us to find Jason. The longer he's out there, the longer he's going to continued taunting us. "

" What if she doesn't, Liv? I want him off the streets as much as everyone else."

Olivia wasn't about to give up," What do you want me to El, just sit at home? I'm still on the case, you heard what the doctor had said about Jason not taking his advice. That woman ended up having a baby that was stillborn, if she had been taken to the hospital perhaps her baby's life could have been saved."

Elliot also had taken that into consideration," I'm worried about you Olivia, you're a mom for the first time. It's hard, I've been there. I know how I felt when Maureen was born, being a new dad. Felt so overwhelmed, like you are right now. The fact is I can handle taking care of Emily, you need to sleep."

She knew that he was right, it was hard enough to sleep with a newborn in the house. Nevertheless, Olivia needed a nap," Why don't you sleep as well, figured she'll sleep for awhile?"

The next day, Olivia felt better and was ready to handle talking to Victoria. She did find it hard to leave Emily but it only been for a few hours. Once she arrived at the address, Amanda was already there waiting.

" You alright?"

" Yeah," Olivia answered, as the two entered the apartment, seeing how messy it was. Victoria was standing by the couch," Can she wait here?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia could see just how emotionally broken, Victoria was," She's okay, I trust her," as the two followed her into the bedroom as Victoria sat down.

" I was the first woman that Jason had abducted, one night I woke up feeling his lips kissing and sucking every inch of my body. He had my hands bound so I couldn't move, told me to wrap my legs around him; if I didn't he'd kill me. Jason then pushed himself deep inside of me. The feeling made me sick, until the monster came inside of me."

Victoria was still shaking as Olivia wrapped a blanket around her," He said that it won't always be like this, that was a lie. Two months later, I was pregnant. Took me to some doctor, the guy was nice. Yet, Jason seemed to be very pleased.

Around the time I was four months along, Jason allowed me to see my boyfriend. I was so ashamed, he knew it wasn't my fault. He still loved me, the whole night he held me in his arms. Was the only time there that I felt safe."

Olivia knew it was hard for her to talk about this," Did Jason ever speak about a storage unit that he owned?"

" Yes, took me to it, showed me a file cabinet and said that it was files on all of the mothers that had come to him to help them place their babies up for adoption. Your name was on one of the files, he said that he would make you and your former partner have a baby together."

" When was this?"

Victoria was beyond tears, " I don't remember, I wrote down the address of the storage unit. He also gave me a key, it's in my nightstand drawer," as Amanda opened the drawer and found plastic bag with the key and address inside.

" Why didn't you bring this to us?"

" I couldn't, I lost my baby. Jason knew there was something wrong but refused to take me to a hospital. I begged him, but he just walked away. The moment I gave birth, I knew that my baby wasn't alive. Never heard his or hers first cries. Jason just took the baby away."

Olivia touched her hand," We'll find where he buried your child. I'm sorry. What Jason did was wrong, to all of us and our children."

" He gave yours back, Jason called me up and told me that. He always does that when after one of his victims gave birth. Only this time, he said that you were the exception and deserved to be a mother."

" When did he call?"

" Right after he called you, I don't trust anyone. Jason killed my boyfriend while I was in labor, I watched him die. He made me bury him afterwards. I can lead to where he is buried."

Both Olivia and Amanda saw the various slash marks on both of Victoria's wrists, some looked fresh," Please detectives just let me lead you to the storage unit. After that you'll have a better chance of catching this sick bastard."

As Amanda stepped out of the room to call Cragen, as Victoria exhaled softly," He told me that he never would rape you because you were a product of one."

A cold chill raced down Olivia's spine," He was telling the truth, my boyfriend who is also my former partner is the father of my daughter. What Jason did to him was terrible, but for me the whole nine months was hell. I'm doing everything that I can to make sure that this monster spends the rest of his life behind bars."

" Do me a favor, be with your daughter. Tell that blonde Detective to stay home, not worth sending a woman out there. Jason lies, he's still up there ready for battle. He's not going to jail without a fight."


	21. Bumps in the Road

The location that Victoria had provided, led them straight to a storage unit. As both Fin and Nick opened it up, after receiving a search warrant; found one large file cabinet along with various furniture and clothes surrounding it.

Fin groaned while unlocking the cabinet. As he pulled out one of the drawers, the two weren't surprised to find files on all of Jason's victims, including Olivia. Nick shook his head as he opened her file," How the hell did he find out everything about Liv? The date that he wrote this one was three months before he abducted both her and Stabler."

" That's only something Jason could answer. I found the addresses where he took each baby, time we pay these people a visit and tell them the truth."

As Nick searched the rest of the cabinet, before coming up empty. An hour away, CSU found the remains of an adult male that had been buried in back of an abandoned home. Everyone knew it was Victoria's boyfriend, right down to the part about him being shot in the chest. There holes in the shirt, indicating that Jason had shot him several times.

Once Olivia heard the news she was relieved, but now hoped that all the mothers could be reunited with their kids as soon as possible. As for as finding Jason, that seemed to be an impossibility which had Amanda going back to speak with Victoria. She knew more than what she already told, but denied knowing where Jason was.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…..**

It was Olivia's first day back at work , and already things were heating up. Nick and Fin were out searching for Jason after he had called them earlier this morning. However he made several mistakes, which lead them to believe that he was ready to turn himself in.

However Olivia and Amanda stayed put, but neither of them argued about not being able to go. They knew just how dangerous he was. Olivia had a bad feeling about this," Jason won't go down without a fight, he doesn't care that we're onto him. He knows how to hide."

With the rest of the squad still searching for Jason, Olivia sighed while continued to sift through evidence, which was more than enough to convict him. Plus all the women he had abducted were willing to testify, including herself. The moment Olivia asked Elliot, he got angry and refused to testify. She knew that Jason had done something to him that she wasn't aware of.

In addition, Elliot would still wake up in the middle of night; unable to fall back asleep. Otherwise he was fine, but it worried her. Around noon, Olivia went outside; seeing him pushing Emily around in her stroller.  
>" Don't you look like a cool Dad," referring to his sunglasses.<p>

Elliot chuckled," We were just out running some errands," as he kissed her," Anything new?"

" Nope, I need you to testify. Look it's hard for me, but it's going to help convict Jason."

" Let's not talk about it," as Olivia gently bent down to kiss Emily's cheek. She loved being a mom, but just seeing her daughter's face made her day, being that she had to get back to work made it harder. Olivia shook her head," I can tell that Daddy dressed you, your shirt is on wrong."

" I'll fix it once we get home, you working late tonight?"

" Not until she's little older, captain's orders. He's not wrong, but I have two cases that I'm working on."

Elliot didn't feel bad that he was retired, yet understood what she was feeling. After they kissed, Olivia went back into the building hoping for some good news. By the end of the day, and still no word on where Jason was, she grabbed her things and went home.

The apartment was dark, as Olivia found Elliot lying on the couch, "You alright?"

" Yeah, but wasn't able to fall asleep."

" El, you need to tell me. That's why you wake up in the middle of night, breathing heavily. Jason hurt you didn't he when he took you to that place. We both were put through hell."

Elliot grew angrier," I am not going to sit up there and tell everything!"

" All those victims we both helped felt the same thing. They were scared, you didn't fail to protect me or Emily. Jason made you think that, but we both know that he trapped us in that house. We couldn't escape. When he separated us, I worried if I was ever going to see you again. I didn't know where you were. "

He saw the look of love and worry in her eyes," He beat me every morning noon and night, forced me to sit in ice baths, starved me. You have you fucking idea Olivia what this bastard did to me. All I wanted was for him to let us go."

Olivia knew he had been abused, but was trying to move on," I just received this today, sent from Jason. It's a clip of you being forced to pleasure yourself, while thinking about me. You couldn't get aroused, so he beat and tortured you for hours. It hurt to see him doing that to you, you cried at the end."

Elliot kicked over the coffee table in anger, but Olivia already had read his mind, " You can't deal with this, so you'll just get angry punch something and then storm out. You have to face it now," as Elliot grabbed his coat.

He wanted to yell but knew it would just wake Emily up, but after slamming the front door to the apartment shut; Elliot needed to walk it off. Olivia wasn't happy at all, but knew it was just very typical of him not wanting to deal with any bad problem that arose.

Only that this time, he needed to talk about what had happened to him. Though Olivia didn't think he was raped, she still worried about his mental state. Jason had Elliot take an ice bath, while keeping both his arms and legs bound in restraints. The beatings he had inflicted on him were bad, but Olivia also knew that Elliot still blamed himself for not being able to protect her.

The psychological abuse that he also endured was worse. Yet, Elliot was perfectly able to take care of Emily. He was calm and loving towards her, however Olivia knew he needed to open it and let whatever happened to him out.

It was the best thing, but perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned the tape or asked him to testify. Olivia decided not to call him; but instead went into the bedroom to check on Emily. Around 2am, she felt his lips pressing gently against the side of her cheek.

Her eyes flickered open, as he touched her hand, " I'm sorry."

" I'm worried about you," she whispered.

Elliot gently pulled the covers up closer to her," Just go back to sleep Liv," he whispered before kissing her cheek again. It was only a few more days until Jason would be caught, but that day would be one that the squad would never forget.


	22. Caught

As Elliot lay awake in bed, thinking about everything that had happened. Olivia was now lying on her left side fast asleep, with no idea that he was watching her. Yet, the more he looked at her the more Elliot knew that he had to tell what happened to him, so that Jason would never get to harm anyone else again.

More importantly, it help to bring closure to not only them but the other victims as well. He felt for the women that had been put through hell by this bastard, but was glad that they were able to reunite with their children. As hard as it was for them to tell in detail what had happened, it also was hard for Elliot was well.

He wasn't raped but was both physically and emotionally abused which he couldn't stop; due to the fact that Jason had put his arms and legs in restraints. After awhile, yelling lost all effect. Not once did Elliot ever stop thinking about Olivia, how much he loved her. She was what got him through this, but more importantly their daughter whom he loved even before she was born.

As Olivia's chest continued rising and falling with each breath, Elliot knew that she also had been through a lot but knew that nothing anyone could do would tear their relationship apart. They were meant for each other from the first day they were assigned to be partners. Even now, his love for her remained strong.

The sound of Emily's cries prompted him to get up. He didn't mind, as he cradled the two month old in his arms, before heading into the kitchen to warm her bottle up. After feeding her, he gently carried her back into the bedroom; placing her down in her crib.

Elliot then got back into bed, as he tried to fall back asleep. Just a few hours later, he awoke and found that Olivia was still fast asleep. It was past the time she was supposed to get up.

" Liv," he whispered, before kissing the side of her neck.

" Mmm," she moaned.

" Get up, you're going to be late," he answered.

Olivia snuggled against the comforter," Two more minutes," as she felt his lips kissing and sucking on the side of her neck. She moaned again softly, before turning over onto her other side; before noticing the time, "Damn it!"

With one motion, she got out of bed and immediately darted into the bathroom. Once the door reopened, Elliot watched in amusement how fast Olivia grabbed a pair of slacks and shirt from out of her closet before heading over to her dresser.

His eyes continued watching her getting dressed, seeing how she was rushing to the bathroom afterwards to put on her makeup and blow out her hair. By the time that Olivia was finished she grabbed her purse, before she heard him calling out her hair.

With a smile, she went back over to kiss him, just as Emily woke up. Olivia let out a sigh, as her phone rang, before turning around to look at Elliot.

Once she got off the phone, her eyes widened, " Captain just sent Nick and Fin upstate, after receiving a call from Jason saying he's ready to turn himself in. He won't go down without a fight, not him."

" You're not going up there."

"I'm not, either is Rollins and Munch. I gotta head down to the prescient," as she kissed him and Emily before heading out of the apartment.

Just a few hours later, Olivia's fear increased after Amanda had received a taunting phone call from Jason. Immediately she headed out to where Munch was waiting, her heart was already pounding," Where's Elliot?"

" A few witnesses saw two men grabbed him and shoved him into a van before taking off," as he watched Olivia holding Emily in her arms," They said that the men never glanced over at the stroller. Witnesses said that she was crying."

Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead," Fin and Nick still upstate?"

" Yeah, but Jason said that he wants you to meet him at this address ,said he'll end this game once you arrive. It's a setup."

" No, he's serious. Do you really want this bastard to get away with everything he's done? I have to go, without me, Elliot dies and Jason disappears."

Once everyone was back at the prescient, Cragen stormed in angry. He didn't like what he had just heard, as he went upstairs into the crib seeing Olivia holding Emily he saw the look of worry on her face," I don't feel comfortable with this, I know you might be the only one that could stop this. Rollins and Munch will stay here."

" Elliot's daughters are all busy, I need someone to watch Emily."

" I'll watch her," Amanda said as she peeked her head in," Is that okay Captain?"

" Fine, let's head up there."

As Olivia kissed Emily again, she hated being separated from her," I love you, I'm going to find Daddy okay. Be good for Aunt Amanda okay?" she whispered as Amanda took Emily into her arms," Elliot's keys are inside the diaper bag, the second keys is to my apartment."

Elliot was in a foul mood, even after the car had stopped. Jason had switched cars to throw the police off, so it would give him time to set the plan into motion. Once he led Elliot out and into an abandoned warehouse, he pulled out his gun, " One move and I'll kill you. Like I told you on the ride here, it doesn't matter if Olivia comes or not, you will die regardless."

" Not this time, you can't run anymore."

Jason remained calm and in control, he was ready to play this game. Once Olivia arrived without backup, her instincts were telling her that something was about to go wrong. That's when the building exploded, sending Olivia running into the woods. Her heart pounding harder inside her chest, as she stopped and turned.

Her eyes wide, as backup arrived. That's when she heard Cragen's voice yelling loudly, causing her to run. Not far from the warehouse, Nick was lying on the ground bleeding. Olivia ran up to him, "What happened?"

" He shot me," as he moaned in pain.

Once the paramedics arrived, Olivia went with him to the hospital. While she was standing in the waiting area, " Liv, we caught him," Fin said, "Thanks to Elliot."

As the two embraced, Elliot held onto Olivia tightly as Fin walked away, knowing that they needed to be with each other. Moments after they broke apart, Olivia touched his face," Where you in the building when it exploded?"

" No, Jason said that he had do this. After I knocked the gun out of his hand, he ran off. I followed, but ended up falling. He swung at me, I knocked him back down."

Olivia knew he had a habit of going too while beating up suspects," You sure he swung at you first?"

" Yeah, it's self-defense. I pulled back, Fin made the arrest," as the two sat down. Both were as equally tired, but relieved that this guy was finally caught. Although, Olivia was not looking forward to doing the interrogation at all.

Yet had no idea just how long she would be interrogating him, but was she ready..


	23. Day 1 of interrogation

After Nick was out of surgery and moved into a private room, Elliot and Olivia headed home. Both were glad that this nightmare was over, but still she was edgy about interrogating Jason tomorrow. Once they arrived home, Olivia didn't feel at all like sleeping; although she was in need of it. As much as Elliot understood her reasons, but knew she needed to talk before interrogating.

" Why would he go through all this, just to get caught? I still don't understand his logic for what he did to all those victims including us?"

Elliot didn't the answer, as he gently rubbed her back," At least he's off the streets, right now you need to get some sleep. I'll get up if Emily cries. You can't stay up the entire night."

" Would you, if you didn't retire?"

He thought for a moment," It's a good thing that I am, I would have beaten the crap out of him. I still want to watch tomorrow, lend a helping hand to our squad."

" I'll be fine, Fin will be there if I need him to come in."

" He's not me."

Olivia laughed softly," Let's go to bed, Emily's sound asleep."

The next morning, Olivia was full of nerves as Elliot pulled her in closer for a kiss. Just moments after he pulled away, he gently moved a tendril of hair away from her face," Don't let this scum get into your head Liv, show him that you're in charge."

" I know, something tells me that he'll keep on playing games even during trial."

Elliot also agreed, "He's a psychopath, he has nothing to lose but enjoys the thrill. Just remember to take a break, you can't be in there the whole day and night."

Once Olivia arrived at work, she remained strong as she immediately headed into the interrogation room. Jason grinned upon seeing her walking in," Looking good Liv, see you lost some of that baby weight."

" Enough with the comments, first of all why did you shoot my partner; Nick Amaro?"

Jason shook his head, "Got in my way, but your boyfriend tackled me down as if he was still a cop."

" He could have done worst, he did us a favor by getting a scum like you off the streets."

" Scum, you certainly chose the wrong word."

" No I didn't, you abducted women got them pregnant and took away their babies afterwards. The question is why and don't play any mind games. You lied, you assalted even raped. "

Jason remained calm and collected," Raped, Victoria's a liar. We were dating, and I didn't believe her when she told me that she thought something was wrong with her baby."

Olivia disbelieved every word that came out of his mouth," No jury is going to believe that you two were dating. We spoke to the doctor, he said that he told you to take her to the hospital, but you didn't."

" She's lying, so I accidently shot her boyfriend; big deal. He never even loved her, not even when she told him that she was pregnant. Elliot wasn't thrilled either, he told me that."

Olivia rolled her eyes," Another lie, you want to stay telling me the truth? It's not helping you one bit, either way you're going to rot in jail for the rest of your life."

As the hours went by, Olivia remained inside of the interrogation room. Still Jason didn't speak about the other victims, which pissed her off," You put each of them through hell like you did with me, and worse you tortured my boyfriend on top of it. For what purpose?"

Jason shook his head," He already told you didn't he, about how he couldn't get protect you. If there's one thing I know is that he'll do anything to protect you. Oh he hated being stuck in a cold dark room, he survived. Ever ask him about the first time that he held Emily, how he passed out with her in his arms."

" You are one sick bastard, you forced him to watch as you gave away our daughter to some stranger. Locked us up in a room just moments after I had given birth."

" I hated do that, but it had to be done just like all the others. By the way that doctor is lying, If there was something really wrong I would have taken her to the hospital."

Olivia shook her head, "You really think I'm an idiot, you know that you wouldn't be able to give away the baby; which was the goal. The questions is why?"

" They wanted to give up their babies, I never forced them. Got in touch with a lawyer and had them sign some papers."

" That's another lie, you never got in touch with any lawyer. Guess what all those children were returned to their birth mothers who never wanted to give them up in the first place. We know you didn't make money off of it. So why?"

Jason stood up," You've haven't found the paperwork that all of them signed. It's legal, until you were abducted; they didn't come forward. They are playing you detective, I know you wanted a baby for the longest time. It was perfect timing me abducting you, then that night with the man you love so much. I made your wish come true."

" You're full of shit, you somehow knew when I would be most furtile. This was carefully planned out."

Jason sighed," I know everything about you Olivia. Did a lot of research before abducting you."

Although Olivia felt creeped out, she didn't show it but instead continued interrogating him. Hour after hour she tried to get him to tell but all he continued doing was playing mindgames. She was sick of it, but in the next room Fin was reinterviewing the doctor; hoping he would know more than what he already told.

Sure enough he gave the name of the cementary in which the baby was buried, which turned out to be true. The doctor went on to say that he had paid for both the casket and headstone. On the headstone it read: Daughter of Victoria M.

Outside, Cragen glanced over at Alex," We need a court orderto exume the body. Find out how this baby really died, the doctor told Jason to get Victoria to the hospital but he didn't."

Alex nodded, knowing that something wasn't quite adding up, but the squad had enough evidence to warrant that," Keep him talking," as she headed out. Meanwhile, Fin was pushing the doctor harder for answers," Did you ever see anything abnormal during Victoria's sonograms?"

" No, but just two months before her due date; her baby's heartbeat wasn't normal. She kept complaining of pain, I was just about to call for an ambulance when Jason stopped me. He doesn't listen, but next time I saw him; it was right after Victoria gave birth. He seemed unaffected by it," he said, drawing in a breath.

By nightfall, Olivia finally came out feeling extremely tired and hungry. Yet she managed to get more out of him, but not enough," Guy is a sick bastard."

" We got the warrant to exume the body of Victoria's daughter set for tomorrow morning, " cragen said," In the meantime, go home Liv and be with your daughter."

She nodded," I'll take another crack at Jason tomorrow. Hopefully he'll quit playing mindgames."


	24. Day 2

The next day, Olivia grilled Jason even harder but to no avail. Instead, he decided to play the game a bit differently. He seemed to be annoyed about being kept here, along with being interrogated.

" Let me go detective, once you discover the real truth. You'll understand that I helped those women, why would I take their children away for no real reason?"

Olivia knew this was another one of his mind tricks," Nice try, but we already have evidence that doesn't match your story. You aren't going to get away with this. "

" We'll see about that, admit detective you've been unhappy since Stabler knocked you up," but Jason noticed that she seemed not to care about what he had to say, " He doesn't know how to love you. I know how to."

She shook her head," You expect me to believe that? I don't, your just a guy that wants to be in control over everything. That's why all the windows were bolted shut and the front door double locked."

Jason frowned," Why would I do that, it's horrible not to mention cruel to do something like that?"

" Cut the crap, you did. That was the only way you were able to control your victims. Why take each one to different abandoned homes? It's kind of odd, considering where the locations of the homes were?"

" Listen to me Detective, you think I would make a woman spend nine months in something like that. You're out of your mind."

Olivia grew angerier and she placed several photos in front of her," No you are, not only that. You denied a woman medical care that could have saved her baby's life."

" Only because she told me not to. She said she didn't care what happened to it. I wanted to detective."

Outside Amanda rolled her eyes," Now his denying everything. Piece of work this guy, we know that Victoria loved her baby. She was so emotionally torn after what happened," as Fin shook his head, before texting Olivia.

Once she stepped out, Fin could see that she too was frustrated," Let me take a crack at him, the doctor's in the next room. You might get somewhere with him."

In the next room, Olivia closed the door. The doctor glanced up at her, with a look of both remorse and guilt in both his eyes," Jason posioned her baby, just two hours after she had been born. Victoria cried, she already had witnessed him shooting her boyfriend to death. I wasn't there, when the baby died or when he admistered the poison. When he called me, he sounded calm."

" Why should I believe you?"

He sighed," I'm telling the truth, but that little girl never was kissed or held by anyone. She died in a crib, as he watched. When Jason told me that, I was horrified. I wanted to go to the police, but Jason would cover everything up and make it appear like nothing happened. Plus he'd kill me. I have something, that proves that he killed the baby. Talk to anyone I work with, I was at work when that little girl was killed."

Chills raced down Olivia's spine," Where is the tape?"

" Inside of my storage unit, inside the bottom drawer of a dresser. I'll give you the address, I can't live with the guilt that I did nothing to stop this," as he handed Olivia a piece of paper, who then texted it to both Cragen and Fin.

She hoped this place was for real," Why would he kill her child?"

" He never told me, I asked but he just yelled at me. Typical of him, when he brought you in I knew who you were. Jason threatened that I called to info your location he'd do worse. I'm sorry, do me a favor bury the baby next to her mother. "

"You could have been put in protective custody, but instead you chose not to come forward. That could have prevented not only him killing her child but abducting all other victims. He put my boyfriend and I through hell. He abused and manipulated. The only person you protected was him, not us or the baby."

Sure enough the doctor was telling the truth about both the storage unit and tape. After viewing it, the squad needed Melinda to confirm that Victoria's child had indeed died from poisioning.

With the overwhelming evidence against Jason, they knew that they more than enough to go to court with. He would remain in jail throughout the trial, but as for the doctor he also was being charged as well.

Later that night, just as Olivia arrived home she immediately wrapped her arms around Elliot. Though he was aware of the details, he knew that it already had affected her," You'll never know why he did this," I told the captain that I didn't want you to see the tape. He said he already wasn't going to let that happen."

Olivia knew that it was done out of concern," Nothing makes any sense, the doctor should have come forward. Could have prevented him taking more women. What he did to you especially was terrible."

" I'm going to testify, it's my choice. I need to do this Liv, I'm fine with it."

As much as she worried about him, Olivia knew he was right. The next day she took off, to spend time with Emily which she enjoyed. By midafternoon, Elliot arrived home noticing a box with the wrapping paper torn off," Another present for her?"

" Yeah, David stopped by," immediately noticing the look on his face," Nothing for you to get all jealous about, he just wanted to talk. He also brought over a present for Emily. I thought it was nice."

Elliot made a face," You sure he wasn't here for anything else?", as he wrapped his arms around her waist," I just don't want anyone stealing you away from me."

" He just wanted to drop by, Emily happened to be a bit cranky at the time."

" I don't blame her, " he teased, before kissing her neck," She 's just like you."

Inside Olivia was nervous about the trial, but knew that Jason would try to act innocent the whole time. Surely, everyone knew it was another act.


	25. The Trial

ONE MONTH LATER

As the two headed up the steps and into the courthouse, where everyone was waiting to go in. Elliot gently squeezed her hand," You ready?"

" Yeah," she answering while fixing his tie, "You look good."

" So when's the wedding?" the two heard Munch ask.

Elliot chuckled, as Fin shook his head," First they gotta get engaged, and Elliot here need to buy Liv a ring."

Olivia glanced over at Elliot who shrugged. She knew that he probably didn't want to get married again but then again, she did see him going into a jewelry store two weeks ago. That only made her search their whole apartment but didn't find anything.

Once everyone was allowed to enter the courtroom, Elliot held her hand, as the two sat down. He knew this trial would be very long, but was glad that all the other victims had showed up. They too were nervous which was perfectly understandable. Yet, all of them sat together and appeared calm.

Day two started with Alex calling Jessica up to the stand. She remained calm and ready to answer the questions, but in the middle of it; she became a bit emotional. Nevertheless, Jessica kept it together and continued telling her story of what happened.

Jason seemed to be bored and annoyed that he was even here. Not once did he look up, or even show any kind or remorse for what he had done. After Jessica had finished, it was Caitlyn's turn. Only that the story she told had differed slightly from the one she had told the detectives.

The truth was, something tramatic had happened to her which she had kept from everyone. The reason; Jason had threatened to kill her if she told. As Caitlyn began to tearfully describe what had happened, Olivia's eyes widened.

It was one that so was so terrifying that even the jurors were as equally stunned, by the end of her testimony; the judge ordered a short break. After that, it was Elliot's turn. He was ready, although inside he didn't want to speak about what had happened to him.

Yet Jason's lawyer continued to argue that no one actually saw Jason's face when he abducted them. Being that he had grabbed each one of them from behind, put a cloth on their nose and mouth; no one had time to see who it was before they passed out.

" So where were you when you came to?" Alex asked.

Elliot took in a breath, " In what I believe to be the basement, Jason referred to it as the " Dungeon."

' How long did he keep you there for?"

" I don't know, I was naked and cold. At first he tied me up and beat me, then it he finally loosed up and untied me. The beatings didn't stop, even if I tried to fight back it didn't do me any good. I don't know when but he finally led me out of the dungeon; by then I was allowed to wear clothes again"

Alex didn't press him too hard," When were you aware that Detective Benson was there?"

" When he led me into a room, and let us spend some time together; which lead to the conception of our daughter."

" Did Jason force you to have sex?"

" No, he seemed to know when we finished because he came in and demanded me to leave the room, two months later, Jason informed me that Olivia was pregnant. He seemed to be happy about that, but that's when I knew it was part of the reason why he took us."

Jason's lawyer seemed to be in complete disbelief," You're saying that my client kept you locked, naked in a dungeon; where he would beat you. Then one day he took you upstairs and were you and Detective Benson had sex."

" That's correct."

" Was the sex consential or forced? My client said that you had forced Detective Benson into having sex with you; against her will."

"OBJECTION!" Alex yelled.

" Sustained, Answer the question ," the judge said.

Elliot wasn't going to let that weasle lawyer try to make Jason appear innocent," The sex was consential, not in anyway did I force Detective Benson into having sex with me."

The lawyer continued to press him," According to my client you weren't happy with the fact that she was pregnant?"

" That's incorrect, I was happy but feared that our child would be born there; which she was."

Alex then took over," According to your statement, the defendant had shown you sonograms from each of Detective Benson's sonograms?"

"Yes, a few months later informed me on what the sex of our baby was. He'd kill me in front of her if I told her. For that he beat me later on to ensure that I didn't."

Once Elliot spoke about the time that they both broke the rules and were caught embracing, Olivia had no idea what had actually happened to him. She knew judging from the look on his face, it was far worse than the torture he had received while inside of the dungeon.

Hearing the him describing being force to pleasure himself in front of Jason, and then being beaten badly for being unable to get aroused made the anger flow through her body. The ice baths, then lying on a cold floor shivering and hungry; fit why Elliot didn't did want to testify in the first place. For that, Olivia felt guility for even asking him.

In fact, she felt horrible for what he had gone through. Nevertheless, hearing Elliot first speaking about Emily's birth then being seperated from her without even seeing her for the first time; had tears filling up in her eyes. She vividly remembered the horror they had gone through.

" My Client said that you told him that both you and Detective Benson did not want to see your daughter after she had been born."

Elliot knew Jason was up to no good," That isn't true, we both were scared and worried for Emily. Olivia cried the entire night. We had no way of getting to her, due to the fact that Jason had locked us in the room. The windows were bolted shut, the door wasn't the type that I could kick open. When I was finally allowed to see her, Olivia was prevented by one of his friends. Though the door was unlocked, she wasn't able to follow me. While I was holding Emily, Jason was there then I felt a prick in my arm; before every went blurry. When I came to I was inside of a car, I witnessed Jason giving Emily over to a woman that I didn't know."

" You were found later on, how come you never went back to get Detective Benson. She was your former partner and the mother of your youngest child?"

" I didn't even know where I was, if I did I would have gone back."

Alex knew that Elliot had more to add to the story, but didn't press him. Once Elliot was allowed to step down, the judge decided to postpone rest until tomorrow. The jury needed a rest, before hearing Olivia's testimony and Melinda's findings on the Victoria's baby.

Once the court was dismissed, the two went home. In the middle of the night Olivia lay awake, still thinking about everything, " I'm glad you decided to testify."

" I had no other choice, a guy like him deserves to rot in prison," but as she snuggled up closer to him, he knew she was nervous. However the two had no idea what tomorrow would be like. Olivia surely was going to have one big headache by the end of the day.


	26. The Trial PartII

Next morning, Olivia was called up to testify. As she began to speak about what had happened, Olivia remained calm, even though inside she didn't want to relive the nightmare. Jason's lawyer was keen on trying to get the jury to believe that his client was innocent, but so far the jurors didn't think he was.

" According to my client's, he said that you weren't happy when you found out that you were pregnant; because the baby wasn't your former partner; Elliot Stabler's?"

" That is incorrect, Elliot Stabler is the father of our daughter. I was happy, but due to being held captive, I was unable to feel what I wanted to."

" How do you know he is, is it true that before you were abducted supposely by my client, you were dating the excutive to the district Attorney; David Hayden?"

Olivia nodded," That is correct, but he's not the father. The conception would have matched up," knowing exactly what his lawyer was trying to get at.

" You sure about that, according to my client you told him that David Hayden was."

" Why would I tell him something that wasn't true? I wasn't even pregnant until after I had sex with Elliot Stabler. My squad and I have a reason to think that Mr. Knore had found out the week when I would be the most furtile, so the chances of me becoming pregnant would be greater. How he found out I don't know, but what I do know is that he took the other victims around the sametime as well."

As Alex stepped up, Olivia exhaled softly," Just a month after you found out that you were pregnant, Mr. Knore took you to see Dr. Mince for a sonogram?"

" Yes, I told my to turn my head to the side, although I couldn't even see the screen. That was behind a curtain."

" How did you feel?"

" I was upset but also disappointed. Being that I've never going through this before, I wanted to see excitement of seeing my unborn child. The whole time I worried if the child growing inside me was healthy. I never heard the sound of my baby's heartbeat. wouldn't allow me to hear it."

Alex felt bad for Olivia, " What was his reason?"

" He just yelled at me, got angry when I asked if Elliot could be there. It hurt that he couldn't, I wanted us to be togther for this."

Elliot sighed deeply, wishing that he got to experience those moments with her. After all this was first pregnancy, she needed his support. Yet it wasn't his fault, it was Jason's .

Although Olivia had tears in her eyes, she managed to hold them back, "If things didn't get bad enough, later on he took me to a get together. Of course this home was out in the middle of nowhere, I later found out that the home had been destoryed by a fire. had chosen out on outfit for me, but once we were there, no one spoke to me. We didn't stay for very long, he ended up yelling at me until we got back to the house. Surprisingly he allowed Elliot and I to spend the night together, which was something we both needed."

" After that according to your statement, Jason made you sleep with him. Did it ever become sexual?"

Olivia exhaled softly, " No, but Mr. Knore would come into the shower with me. I would yell at him to get out, he wouldn't listen. At night, he'd yell at me if I woke up with a craving, but I couldn't help it."

" In the shower, did ever touch you in a sexual way?"

" Unsuccessfully tried to put his hands on my breasts, I slapped and yelled at him. He never did it again. Mr. Knore was trying to somehow manipulate me into thinking that he loved me, when he knew that wasn't going to work."

Nevertheless, Olivia remained strong not only for herself but the victims as well, " A few months later, allowed us to be together as long as we didn't speak or go near one another. After he had gone downstairs, we brokethe rules. We just danced to a song on the radio, it was hard enough for us to be apartment. When came back, he smashed the radio and began trashing the living room. After that I didn't see Elliot, until I was in my eighth month. By then, I was full of nerves."

Alex paused for a moment," Was Mr. Stabler there when you gave birth your daughter?"

" Yes, he did an excellent job coaching me. pushed him away and ended up delivering our daughter. The happiest moment of my life, I never go to cherish because he took Emily away. I cried all night, feeling terrible that I never held her. When the door was finally unlocked, one of 's friends held me back. I fought before he locked the door, solely intended to get both my daughter and Elliot of of the house. After that, I found a pink hat in the hallway near the bedroom door. My heart dropped, when I got the last bedroom at the end of the hall, I saw that the crib that been overturned."

Olivia's voice was already filled with tears, yet she couldn't help it," Jason let me go the next day, I ran and ran. Even though I had no idea where I was. Somehow I heard the sound of my partner Detective Nick Amaro's voice, I knew that I had escaped alive."

Jason's lawyer stepped up again," The fact is that you made believe you were upset, when in reality you signed an adoption paper."

" None of the other women here including myself had ever signed an adoption paper. knew how to forge adoption papers to make it look authentic. None of us wanted to give up our children, although our children were returned; one of us never got the chance. Victoria Ley's daughter was killed by , just after he had murderered her mother's boyfriend. She was terrible agony, from what had happen and later was found dead."

" You have any proof Detective?"

Olivia nodded," informed my squad of what had done. We recovered two tapes at his storage unit, which proves that had indeed murdered her daughter."

" So what your saying is that my client is also a murderer as well?"

" Yes, along with trying to kill a cop. Mr. Knore had shot my partner; Nick Amaro who sustainted minor injuries. We did recover a bullet that was louged in him which was from the same gun that owned."

Once Olivia was allowed to step down, she exhaled softly before heading over to sit back down next to Elliot. As he took her hand into his, she felt comforted by that. It wasn't easy for her to testify but yet, it had to be done.

Next up was . Not once did he look at Jason, but however he showed a lot of remorse for not being able to stop this bastard. Alex presided over the questionings," How long did you know ?"

" A few years, never suspected he was capable of this."

" According to your statement, you only met two of the victims; Victoria Ley and Detective Olivia Benson?"

Dr. Mince nodded,as he began to talk about Victoria and what happened to her baby. Olivia stomach turned, upon hearing the details of how the baby died. The jurors were shocked as the they were presented with photos. Olivia blinked twice, while feeling Elliot gently squeezing her hand.

More importantly, the photos of Victoria's boyfriend whom Jason had also murdered were shown. Once the trial ended for the day, both Olivia and Elliot knew that tomorrow Melinda would testify, then Jason.

That would prove to be one hell of a day..


	27. The Trial Part III

Just moments after Melinda finished telling the court on her findings on how both Victoria's boyfriend and baby had died, Jason took the stand. He seemed to be calm like everyone else was, but perhaps a little too calm for that matter.

As Alex proceeded with her questioning, she already knew that Jason was acting innocent; but with the overwhelming amout of evidence against him and the victim's testimony's there was no way anyone was going to believe his story. Then again there could be a few jurors that might sympthanize with him, but she doubted it.

When she asked him if he abducted and raped Victoria, Jason seemed to be offended," I am not a rapist, the woman was insane. It wasn't my fault that she became pregnant, but when I told her that I could help her with putting her child up for adoption and finding a family ; she seemed to be calm down."

" Then how is that the paternity test states that you're the father."

" It's wrong, why would I kill my own child?"

Alex saw that Jason didn't get angry, or raise his voice," So you placed your newborn daughter down into the crib, allowing her to cry, while you mixed in a lethal amount of drugs into her formula before feeding it to her."

Jason shook his head," I did not, she died. She didn't look healthy when she was born."

" According to Dr. Mince's statement; the baby was healthy."

" He lied, I watched her die."

Olivia felt sick to her stomach, knowing that Jason had watched Victoria's baby die. She knew he didn't feel any emotion about what he had done. In fact, he denied even poisioning the baby. Even when his lawyer stepped up to question him, Jason seemed to have an answer for everything.

Once his lawyer asked about Olivia, Jason seemed to be interested," Did Detective Benson want to give up her baby?"

"No, she loved her child. I heard trying to presude Detective Benson to give up her child. He only wanted her not the baby. Besides he wasn't the father, and he knew it."

" When was this?"

Jason exhaled softly," Two weeks before she gave birth, Detective Benson was very upset. I did naturally was right and arrainged to have her child stay with someone I knew just until things calmed down. Detective Benson agreed to it. I knew she was upset, but Mr. Stabler seemed to act normal again once the baby was gone."

As Alex took over she knew that Jason's side was purely fictious, " According to Detective Benson's statement she was pertified after you took her daughter away. She couldn't sleep, she would never allow you to take her child from her. When Mr. Stabler tried to see their daughter you made sure he witnessed you giving their daughter to Mrs. Grotz."

" That is incorrect, Mr. Stabler wanted to come with me to make sure that I gave away that baby. He sighed a form stating that he surrendered his rights a parent on the night of the baby's birth."

Alex helped it up," A form that turned out to be bogus. Did you arrainge later on for to leave Emily Anne Stabler in a field, so that she would be found?"

" Yes but not in a field. Mrs. Grotz didn't listen to my instructions."

" Did you later abduct Mr. Stabler ?"

" No, he wanted to meet with me. When he arrived, he said that he wanted to kill me for giving Detective's Benson's baby back and that the relationship was ruined."

Alex sighed," How is that both Detective Benson and have been living together since they were both found?"

" He said that he's only doing that to make her happy."

" Did you shoot Detective Nick Amaro?"

Jason shook his head," No, I was trying to shoot in self defense. He was trying to kill me, I didn't mean to shoot the other detective. "

Alex then held up a plastic evidence bag," this is the bullet that was lodged in Detective Amaro's chest. It's a perfect match to the gun you own. According to Detective Amaro, Mr. Stabler was trying to stop you from running off, after the building went on fire. He said that you turned and fired right at him, there was no way you were trying to kill since he was bit ahead of you."

" That is incorrect, Mr. Stabler wasn't ahead of me. I had to protect myself. That's why I seperated Detective Benson from him. She didn't deserve to have someone that has a terrible anger problem hurting her while pregnant. Yes I stalked them, that's why there were so many photos of them. I never abducted or hurt them. That isn't a crime me taking pictures."

" Did you ever break into their apartments?"

" No, like I had said I only took photos but no one of the other women who claim that I supposely abducted. There was something about Olivia that I liked. We became friends after she caught me snapping photos of her on the streets. One night we went for a ride and landed up there. Her idea, she was so happy to see Mr. Stabler. "

Olivia was shocked, no way she would ever be friends with him. Or even go for a ride, even the jury was having a hard time beliving this.

Nevertheless, when his lawyer began to question him; Jason changed his tune. Especially when it came to the death of Victoria's baby, in the matter how explained it. It was cold, but emotional. Olivia sucked back her own tears, knowing that the little girl never got a chance to grow up or be loved.

" Victoria didn't want her, she was crazy. She would blow into fits when she felt the baby kick or move, it was horrible. Her boyfriend didn't love her either, he would make comments about how fat she was. I don't know who killed him, but I have feeling that she did it. "

Olivia was outraged, there was evidence that supported the fact that Jason had indeed killed Victoria's boyfriend. Plus the fact that jason never revealed where he had kept his gun or left it lying around.

By the end of the day, the jury was now going over everything; trying to decide on the outcome. It would take three days before the they revealed their verdict.


	28. Waiting

Waiting to know when the jury would come back with a verdict was hard enough. In Olivia's case, she was overly anixous to know. It didn't help that she hardly slept, which didn't help her the next morning. Everyone in her squad completely understood, but knew that Olivia barely could focus on the current case.

In fact, she was very much on edge; which explained why Olivia was home so early that day. It didn't surprised Elliot in the least, "Captain send you home?"

" Yeah, thinks I need to relax. Says I'm way too edgy to be there," as she noticed the look on his face," What you agree with him?"

Elliot sighed," You didn't sleep last night, I'm not surprised if the jury takes a few days before deciding. We both know that these things do happen. For now, you can't just not sleep."

" How the hell are you so calm El?"

He knew how Olivia could get, but didn't want to start an argument, " Right now there's nothing that either of us can do. He's off the street and unable to harm another woman. Who knows what he might do if he was."

" Retirement really got to you didn't it?", noticing that Elliot didn't respond as she followed him into the bedroom, "Where are you going?"

"Emily and I have a playdate, I joined some stay at home Daddy group."

Olivia made a face," That's a first," as he gently lifted Emily out of the crib, before Olivia kissed her cheek. Somehow being with her daughter calmed her, as she held her for a few minutes. Once Emily was in her stroller, Elliot turned to Olivia," At first I wasn't to keen on joining that sort of group, now it's actually alright. Making some new friends."

" You're the oldest?" she teased.

Elliot sighed," Nope, there's two other guys my age. They have other kids, one's actually a retired cop from the Bronx."

It amused her that he even would join something like that. On the other hand, it did keep him busy," Have fun, just call me if you do anything else."

Once he and Emily had left, Olivia went into the bedroom and stripped off her clothes before slipping into a pair of exercise pants and a top. However, she didn't dare to lie down knowing that the jury could come back with a verdict any moment now.

Instead, Olivia glanced around noticing that the apartment was messy. Her frustrations only inceased while cleaning. She scowled over the fact that Elliot was a bit of a slob, but more importantly he hadn't done the laundry; which he promised to do.

By the time he came back, Olivia was down right pissed. Without a word, he went into the bedroom; and placed Emily in her crib; since she was sound asleep. Elliot made a point to close the bedroom door, so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

Olivia shot him a look, in which Elliot knew could lead into a fight," You are not going to keep this business of not sleeping until the verdict comes back. We've all been through hell, you're tired. I love you Liv."

She saw the look in his eyes," I can't fall asleep, my mind just can't shut down."

" Would a massage help?"

Olivia didn't decline his offer as she went into the bed and climbed into bed. Just the feeling of his hands massaging both her back and neck , seemed to calm her. Especially once he used warm lotion, as she tried to focus on a place she always wanted to go.

Before long, Olivia was fast asleep. Elliot gently pulled up the covers closer to her before heading out of the room. By night time, after Emily was asleep for the night; he sat down on the couch thinking about what the verdict might be. He hoped that none of the jurors believed Jason.

By the next morning,Olivia headed back to work still a bit on edge. Luckily the current case that the squad was working on seemed to keep her focused. Still she wondered why the jury was taking this long to decided on a verdict.

Was it the fact that one person or more believed Jason? Nevertheless, Olivia knew that they should just make up their minds already. She just wanted this whole thing to be over, but still wondered what else happened at the place where Elliot was physically abused.

For now, he too was trying to move on. Perhaps simply, there wasn't any more to the story. Or the the fact that Jason just continued to emotionally abuse him. That could be possible, but Olivia wasn't going to press Elliot to tell her.

He too had also gone through hell, perhaps it wasn't worth bringing it up. An hour later, Fin informed her that was found dead in his cell. He had hung himself, but she knew why. He too was equally guility for not stopping Jason from killing Victoria's boyfriend and daughter.

Among other things, he was also found to be neglectful to his other patients who had no connection to Jason. Olivia wasn't surprised, but wished he had alerted authorities to her location. That was the past, there was nothing she could to do change that.

Throughout the rest of the day, Olivia hoped to hear something but didn't. In a way, it was good since the jury was taking into account all the evidence and testimony, and going through everything. They just wanted to make sure, but she feared that he would walk.

Around 6pm, she got the call to be at the courthouse around 7am. Olivia's heart was pounding loudly inside her chest, even she arrived home. Elliot too worried about everything that could go wrong, but kept an open mind that there was a possiblity that it wouldn't.

Nevertheless the two remained awake the whole night. Neither of them could sleep, knowing that tomorrow could be one for them to celebrate or one that could be another nightmare.


	29. Celebrations

As the jury came back, Olivia's heart was pounding harder inside of her chest as she waited to hear the verdict. She held her breath upon hearing the judge asking one of the jurors to read the verdict, as her heart continued pounding away.

" We the jury find the defendment; Jason Knore guilty."

Olivia exhaled, just as the tears formed in her eyes, knowing that this monster would never be able to do the hideous things to another woman. Elliot was beyond thrilled, as he glanced over at the other victims who each were crying out of happiness. At least now they would be able to move on and have closure, although it would take time for that to happen.

Once the trial was over, Elliot and Olivia hugged each other," I love you."  
>" I love you too," she whispered, before taking his hand as the two walked out of the courtroom together. Jason was sentanced to life in prision without any possiblity of parole, although Elliot knew that this guy would try to pull something in order to get his conviction turned around.<p>

Jason still thought in his own mind that he was innoncent. Yet, the jurors didn't think so neither did the judge for that matter. While the two were heading home, Elliot wrapped his arm around her back, " You knew that resturant that just opened, I got reservations for us around 6pm tonight?"

Olivia was in disbelief," I heard there's a long wait."

" Let's just say I know someone that able to get us in, that means we both have to get dressed up," as he glanced over, seeing the smile on her face," We could use a night out together just us."

She knew Elliot had a very big romantic side. Something was telling her that this wasn't going to be an ordinary night out," What's going on, not once during the 12 years we worked together did you take me out?"

He shook his head,"Stop acting like a cop Liv. Just don't take long getting ready."

" I wouldn't talk El."

" Are you accusing me detective ?", he teased, " You already knew about the reservations, already saw the dress hanging up in the closet."

Olivia laughed softly," You going to banger me over the cost, now we're starting to sound like a married couple?"

Elliot knew that they were already heading that way, but knew that this time he would be a better husband. Besides, he was willing to get remarried for a second time. Once they picked up Emily from daycare, which she attended three days a week, they headed home.

Around 6pm, the door to the bedroom opened as Olivia stepped out. Elliot's heart did a triple beat upon seeing her deck out in a black lace dress that came down to her knees. Yet it was classy completely with a pair of black opened toe heels.

" You look beautiful," he said as his blue eyes sank into her browns.

Olivia smiled softly, as she fixed his sportsjacket," I always liked that blue dress shirt, it goes much better than what you orignally had on."

" That was only because Emily spit up on the other shirt," but once Kathleen arrived to watch Emily, the two headed out.

The interior of the resturant was one that completely blew Olivia away. The décor was beautiful but set in a very lavish romantic setting. Their table had a small candle burning in the center which made made her eyes sparkle as she sat down," You really didn't have to do this."

" I want to," as the waiter placed two chanpange glasses which were each filled with water in front of them, which got a kick out of Olivia," We can always pretend that this is champange or wine," due to the fact that she was still nursing their daughter.

Olivia sighed, " Could have used a glass of wine, right about now. I can wait just a few more months."

After dinner, people began dancing. Olivia looked up to see Elliot standing there holding out his hand. That was a first, although she told people she didn't dance, that was just a lie. As he wisked her out onto the dance floor, Olivia laughed softly.

" Never knew you really liked to dance," he whispered.

" Only with you," she replied.

As the two danced slowly, Olivia's eyes closed for a few moments. She had never in her life had someone love her as much as Elliot did. In fact, their relationship only got stronger after what had happened.

Not long after they left the resturant did the two find themselves at a park. Yet, neither of them wanted to go home," You surprise me, I never knew you could dance."

Elliot chuckled," I managed to hide it, still have the moves," as he imitated a funny disco move which Fin just happened to catch.

" Elliot " Disco" Stabler, disco's been dead for a longtime."

Olivia couldn't help it but laugh, as Fin shook his head, "You need to go out more, I don't mean hanging with the stay at home Daddy's club, I see you with. You have to see them in action Liv, coming down the street pushing strollers with their diaper bags and sunglasses."

" We talk about other things; cooking, sports anything else."

Fin chuckled," It's not way I'd be spending my retirement, just for the record Stabler don't be busting anymore moves like that."

Once he left, Olivia took a hold of Elliot's hand, "C'mon lets walk. I know you much rather spend your retirement doing something else."

" Nope, I'm glad we had Emily. Things happened, I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my retirement with you," seeing the look on her face,"I'm serious Liv, us together should have happened a long time ago."

Her eyes closed, after seeing the look on face. When she didn't feel his lips on hers, she opened her eyes only to discover that Elliot down on his knee with an open jewerly box, " Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia eyes watered seeing the sparkling diamond engagement ring inside of the box," Yes," as he slowly removed it before slipping it down her finger. Tears rushed down her cheeks, as Elliot got up and pulled her closer. Their lips then came together, for a slow romantic kiss.

" I love you," she cried after breaking away," So much."

Elliot continued holding her close," I love you too Liv, it was true what you said about me being the longest relationship that you've even had. We're still together."

" How lucky," she teased," We should head home, I've got a busy today tomorrow."

He nodded as the two headed home, by the that time Kathleen rushed out due to the fact that she had be up very early for work the next morning. The two understood, yet had no idea that Olivia was about to take a trip upstate after new evidence showed that Jason had paid someone to keep an on her.


	30. The Finale

Just two days after they had gotten engaged, Olivia found out that Jason had hired someone to keep an eye on both her and Elliot. Almost immediately she knew what he was up to and it wasn't good. In fact this warrented a trip upstate to have a conversation with him.

Jason grinned upon seeing her, " Engaged now, to someone who only did that to make you happy."

" That comment is further proof that you don't anything about us. That's not why I came, we know you paid someone to watch Elliot and I, and lying to me isn't going to help you; considering you're stuck here for the rest of your life."

Olivia was disgusted by the fact that he was still was playing games, " Cut the act, why?"

" I need to make sure that you are safe from him. The real thing is that I've killed more than what they claim I did. There's an house that I own under an alias, in a rural area. It's well kept, serene. Check the basement and the other rooms, it will lead you to the other bodies and why I did the things I did."

She didn't believe him, even after he told gave her the address," This better not be another wild goose hunt, my squad isn't going to go out there based on this and the previous lies you told."

Jason sighed," It's the truth Olivia, like you said I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. I want only you and Elliot to go and find out what I've been hiding. Then call in whoever you need to. This is the truth, won't change my sentence. You got me."

As much as Olivia didn't believe him, she still knew it had to be checked out," You have anything else?"

" No, but ask yourself this. The only reason why you two are together is because of Emily, whose not even his daughter. You know that."

Olivia was disgusted by him," Think what you want but it's not the truth. If this is your way of telling me that I would have been happier with David; it's not going to work. I'm willing to bet that what we'll find there, will only comfirm what you really are a monster."

As Jason leaned back in his chair, his eyes looking directly into Olivia's as if he was reading her mind. Yet knew that nothing he could say would scare her now," He knows all about you; the man I sent to watch you. For all I know he has a way of getting into apartments, I might have him kill Elliot.

Olivia knew that Jason was just testing her, therefore she didn't let it get to her, " Nice try, but anything you say doesn't scare me."

By the time she and Fin pulled up in front of the house,Olivia felt chills racing down her spine. Something wasn't right, as the two went inside. Plastic was draped over the furniture as Olivia pushed her way past the cogwebs. Fin went upstairs, only to find that all of the rooms was empty with the except of one that was locked.

After kicking it open, Fin glanced around, "Empty."

" No," Olivia answered, as shined her flashlight around the room, " Blood splatter, " as something caught her eye. It turned out to be a door, but Fin could not get it to open. Even after he found the key on top of the doorway," Door's jammed shut."

Once Fin gave a firm hard kick, the door swung open; as the putrid smell of death almost made it unbearable. Olivia didn't give up as she began looking around her light caught sight of photos of her and Elliot taken over the years.

" Guy's been obbessed with the both of you."

That now didn't surprise her," The whole room is covered with photos, most of me. Some are recent, he speifically chose me, knowing that I somehow would understand him."

" Liv that's not all, you might want to take a look over here."

As Olivia came closer, her eyes widened, " He left a note."

_I KILLED TWO OTHER WOMEN INSIDE OF THIS HOUSE, EACH TWO YEARS APART. ONE YOU'RE FIND LYING ON THE BED, WHILE THE OTHER I'LL SURPRISE YOU. WHEN YOU FIND HER LOOK FOR A TRUNK AND OPEN IT. THERE YOU WILL FIND SEVERAL TAPES, AND DIARIES. I NEVER FELT THE NEED TO KILL YOU MY OLIVIA, BUT WHEN YOU GET HOME DON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU FIND A TRAIL OF BLOOD LEADING FROM THE BEDROOM INTO THE LIVING ROOM. DON'T WORRY YOU'RE DAUGHTER WILL BE FINE, SHE'LL JUST BE CRYING LOUDLY ALONE INSIDE OF HER CRIB_.

Olivia's heart rate increased, as a cold chill raced down her spine. Once the they found the first woman, the two searched throughout the house, before Olivia fell through a trap door; just as she glanced over; she found herself looking directly into a corpse.

" FIN!" she yelled loudly.

" LIV!"

" GET OVER HERE, I FOUND HER," as Olivia got up and began looking for the trunk. Once she found it and opened it up. Her eyes widened," He wasn't fucking kidding."

Once Fin reached her, he too knew that Jason was keen on making Elliot his final victim," I'm calling backup, and CSU. Let's get the hell out of here."

Being unable to reach Elliot, worried Olivia," I gotta get home, he's not picking up."

Upon arriving home, Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment; . Her eyes widened, upon hearing the sound of Emily's cries. She immediately ran into the bedroom, and picked her daughter into her arms.

Just then, someone touched her shoulder," Liv."

She turned, breathing a sigh of relief," El you're okay."

" Yeah, considering the guy almost killed me. Ended up getting a few stitches nothing serious," as her eyes noticed the blood stain that was on his shirt," I heard what happened. It's over Liv. Jason was just found dead in his cell; hung himself."

Olivia was relieved," For what he did, I'm glad he's dead."

Just a four months after Emily's first birthday, Olivia and Elliot were married. Of course, being three months pregnant seemed to make their special day even happier. On the night of their wedding, as the two lay in bed together; they knew that the fear and darkness were long gone…


End file.
